Estupido Amor
by Chicas Twilight
Summary: Bella es una joven de 21 años, que tras tener dos fracasos amorosos, deja de creer en el amor. Odia el dia de san valentin y todo lo que tiene que ver con el amor. Edward esta enamorado de ella, y le demostrara que el no es como los demas. TH. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes son de S. M._

ESTÚPIDO AMOR

Capitulo 1

Cuando el avión despego, sentí una gran alegría por alejarme de Washington, por estar más lejos de Forks, de la lluvia.

Pero también me sentía triste por alejarme de Charlie; mi padre.

Lo echaría de menos.

Aunque no lo miraba mucho últimamente, desde que me mude para estudiar la universidad, siempre era él quien viajaba para visitarme.

Mire por la ventanilla, sentía como la presión iba aumentando, conforme el avión se elevaba. Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro.

No me daba miedo volar, no era la primera vez que estaba en un avión. Pero sentía que este viaje cambiaría mi vida.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Alice, por ella es por quien estaba en este avión. Éramos amigas desde hacía ya cinco años, siempre habíamos estado juntas. En los momentos difíciles, contábamos la una con la otra, y en los felices, compartíamos las alegrías juntas.

Pero en esta ocasión, era una etapa difícil para Alice. Sus padres habían fallecido tres meses atrás.

Vivíamos juntas en el mismo apartamento, pero ella había decidido viajar a Chicago a vivir con sus tíos. Logro convencerme para que viniera con ella.

No la podía abandonar ahora, por esa razón, ambas vamos rumbo a Chicago.

-Sí- respondí sonriendo- no pasa nada.

-Bien- se limito a decir. Cerró los ojos y no volvió a decir nada en el resto del vuelo.

El vuelo fue muy pesado, pero Alice se mantuvo callada, algo raro en ella.

Mi amiga era como un pequeño duende malvado. Siempre estaba muy activa y hablando. Pero en esta ocasión, se mantuvo al margen.

Lo único que dijo a lo largo del vuelo, fue cuando la sobrecargo, se acerco a ofrecernos algo, Alice pronuncio un leve "no gracias". Después no volvió a decir nada.

Se miraba realmente mal, no era para menos. La pérdida de sus padres fue un duro golpe para mi amiga.

Y ahora el tener que estar viajando para vivir con sus tíos, necesitaba el apoyo de sus únicos familiares. Pero no los miraba desde que tenía cinco años. Tenía cerca de dieciséis años que no los miraba. No era fácil para ella.

Por esa razón me pidió que la acompañara.

Bajamos del avión en silencio. Nos dirigimos a recoger nuestro equipaje, y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Cuando entramos al aeropuerto vi lo peor que pude ver en mi vida. Corazones. Corazones y mas corazones. Chocolates en forma de corazones. Globos con las palabras "I love you", estaba lleno de parejas, genial era catorce de febrero, lo había olvidado.

Pero toda persona cuerda lo haría. ¿Quién quiere celebrarlo?

Bueno quizás un idiota, cursi, tonto que cree en el amor. Pero ¿Qué es el amor?

Algo insípido, estúpido, que solo hace sufrir a las personas.

Yo tengo mis razones para odiar el amor. Tengo mis motivos, que son más que suficientes para saber que es solo una tontería el amar.

Mis padres se juraron amor eterno, se casaron en un arranque desenfrenado de pasión, y justo después de mi nacimiento, se divorciaron… ¡qué lindo!, eso es amor…

James… mi primer novio, mi primer amor, fue mi novio cuando iba en la preparatoria. Tenía diecisiete años. Lo amaba. Era el novio perfecto, dulce, cariñoso, todo un caballero, lo era todo, después de un año, días antes del día de san Valentín. Me dijo la típica frase "no eres tú, soy yo".

Y justo el catorce de febrero, descubrí que efectivamente, era él y no yo.

Lo vi derramando miel con Mike. La verdad se veía muy felices, destilaban amor por los poros. Hacían tan linda pareja… y lo peor es que toda la escuela se entero, que me dejo por él… ¡los odio!

Jacob justo hace ya un año. El me dijo que era divorciado, que me amaba, que yo era todo para él. El viajaba mucho, pero decía que era por negocio. Pero era mentira.

Después de estar saliendo un tiempo. Me entere que era casado, tenía un hijo, y su esposa estaba embarazada… ¡que lindos! Eran una familia feliz… ¡los odio!

Quizás esa sea otra de las razones por las que acepte realizar este viaje con Alice. Y apoyarla claro, eso también.

Estábamos buscando a sus tíos y mientras más lugares recorríamos, mas y mas, corazones veíamos por todos lados… ¡Qué lindo!

Cuando por fin encontramos a sus tíos, tengo que aceptar que aparte de jóvenes, su tía era muy linda. Y su tío muy guapo.

¿Cómo estarán sus hijos?

Según lo que me dijo Alice. Tienen dos hijos… Emmett y Edward… estudiaríamos en la misma universidad. Ellos nos ayudarían a adaptarnos al lugar…

¡Idiota! ¿Qué estas pensando? No pienses en esas cosas. Estas sufriendo por culpa de los hombres. Aunque no todos eran hombres, claro eHolsta.

**Gracias por leer**

**Es nuestra primer historia sean buenas, dejen reviews**

**Chicas Twilight!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 2

BELLA POV

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, me quede impresionada; era enorme, de color blanco, y había varios carros muy lujosos.

Cuando entramos, mire bien la casa por dentro era hermosa; en la sala había una televisión de plasma, y en el sofá frente a ella había dos tipos mirando la televisión. Ni cuenta se dieron cuando entramos… ¡Que idiotas!... pero claro ¡son hombres!…

-Edward y Emmett- llamo Carlisle. Cuando voltearon me di cuenta de que tenía razón; eran muy guapos.

Uno era enorme, muy musculoso, cabello negro azabache y chino, ojos negros, tenía la piel pálida al igual que sus padres y Alice, tal vez era algo de familia. El otro era aun más impresionante, con ese cabello café rojizo y desordenado, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, piel pálida, era alto y musculoso, no tanto como su hermano pero aun así eran realmente muy guapos los dos.

¡Vamos Bella! Recuerda, son hombres, y todos los hombres están cortados con las mismas tijeras, y eso los hace a todos unos idiotas. Eso nunca va a cambiar… grábatelo.  
Desvié la mirada hacia mi amiga. No había notado que me había quedado mucho tiempo mirando a los chicos y eso no era una buena señal.

-Ellas son, Alice; su prima- dijo Carlisle señalando a mi amiga- y Bella; la amiga de Alice- me señalo a mí.

Los chicos sonrieron de una manera amable, no sabía quién era quien, pero Emmett y Edward nos miraban a Alice y a mi muy extraño, como si nos conocieran de toda la vida, como si fuéramos grandes amigos.

-Bien chicas- siguió Carlisle- ellos son nuestro hijos, Emmett- señalo al más grande y musculoso- y Edward- señalo al de cabello broncíneo- deben estar cansadas por el viaje, les mostraremos sus habitaciones.

Esme y Carlisle comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras. Alice y yo las seguimos automáticamente, Carlisle cargaba las maletas. Sentí como Emmett y Edward caminaban detrás de nosotras.

Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, abrieron la segunda puerta. Y nos hicieron señales para que entráramos con las manos, era una habitación muy grande, tal vez del tamaño de la mitad del apartamento que teníamos o un poco más.

Estaba decorado en colores claros, las paredes eran blancas al igual que toda la casa. La ropa de cama era lila, al igual que las cortinas, había un armario en la parte izquierda y al otro lado estaba el tocador.

-La habitación de la derecha es la nuestra- dijo Esme en voz baja- la otra es la de Emmett. Bella tu tendrás la habitación de arriba, frente a la de Edward. Acompáñanos.

Salimos de la habitación de Alice y subimos nuevamente las escaleras, la habitación que seria mía, era igual de grande que la de mi amiga; estaba decorada igual, un armario, un tocador, solo que la ropa de cama no era lila si no rosa.

-Te dejamos para que desempaques- Carlisle dejo mi maleta en la cama antes de salir junto a su esposa.

-Gracias- dije antes de que cerraran la puerta.

Me sentía verdaderamente extraña estando en este lugar, era como si yo no perteneciera a este sitio. A esta casa. Sobre todo a esta familia.

Esta era la familia de Alice no la mía. Yo no debería estar aquí, me sentía como un intruso. Pero recordé él porque de estar aquí, Alice me necesitaba, y yo no la abandonaría. No ahora. No podía.

Ella me necesitaba y yo la apoyaría igual como ella me apoyo cuando paso lo de James. Me ayudo para que pudiera salir, y a ignorar los rumores que todo el pueblo decía de mi. Para ignorar las burlas en la escuela. Ella siempre estuvo ahí.

O con lo de Jacob. Cuando lo supe quede destruida, mi amiga nunca me dejo sola, siempre me apoyo, y me contagio de su síndrome asesino contra él.

En esos momentos yo tuve a mi amiga, y ahora Alice me tendría a mí.

Di un suspiro antes de comenzar a desempacar. No traía mucha ropa, no quise cargar con todo, solo traje lo necesario. Alice dijo que después podríamos ir de compras. Esa era una gran idea, estoy segura que eso la ayudaría mucho en estos momentos, mi amiga es todo un terremoto en los centros comerciales.

Después de desempacar toda mi ropa, o mejor dicho mi poca ropa, y acomodarla en el armario, que era enorme, quedo la mayor parte vacio. Baje a buscar a Alice a su habitación.

Espero que ya haiga desempacado, le encantara ver el tamaño de ese armario, estoy segura que querrá ir de compras para llenarlo lo antes posible.

ALICE POV

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo era consciente de una cosa, el vacio en mi interior. Del dolor que sentía por esa perdida, por haber perdido a las personas más importantes de mi vida. A mis padres.

No era consciente de lo que me rodeaba, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después del entierro. Solo recuerdo a Bella junto a mí todo el tiempo. Solo ella. Nadie más.

Mis tíos cuando supieron la noticia, me pidieron ir con ellos, pero yo no quería dejar a Bella.

Cuando acepte venir a vivir con ellos a chicago, le pedí a Bella venir conmigo. Ella acepto, y arreglamos todo para el intercambio de universidad. Tomamos un avión a chicago para venir con mis tíos.

No recuerdo mucho del vuelo, no preste atención a nada en particular, solo trate de dejar de estar consciente para ya no sentir más dolor.

No sé bien lo que paso después.

Mis tíos nos trajeron a su casa, nos presentaron con mis primos, y luego subimos a mi habitación, dejaron mis cosas sobre la cama, y se fueron.

Bella también se fue, y no ha regresado. Ya no la he visto.

Mire la maleta que descansaba en la cama. En mi nueva cama, porque ahora este era mi hogar. El mío y el de Bella.

¿Pero por qué no venia?

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Por qué me abandonó?

Mire hacia la ventana, había un jardín lleno de flores de todos tipos en el patio trasero de la casa. Era muy hermoso. Cerré los ojos, y deje que mis recuerdos volvieran. Estaba tratando de olvidar, pero yo no los quería olvidar. No podía. Todo me recordaba a ellos.

Hasta el jardín. A mi madre le gustaban las flores, tenía un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera de la casa.

Sentía como las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos. No quería llorar, ya había llorado suficiente, ya no quería ver el rostro triste de Bella, ya no.

Escuche como se abría y se cerraba la puerta. El ruido me sobresalto, estaba muy metida en mis recuerdos. Pero no me moví del lugar donde estaba. Abrí los ojos pero mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas. Me las limpie con el dorso de la mano. Sea quien sea, no quería que me viera así, nadie más me vería triste, ya no.

Sentí los pasos acercarse a donde estaba.

-¿Alie?- dijo Bella con voz baja, tan baja que pareció un susurro, pero estaba impregnada de dolor como siempre que me miraba llorar- Alie.

Acorto la distancia que nos separaba con un abrazo. Ya no quería seguir sufriendo de esta manera cada vez que pensara en ellos.

Ya no quería seguir arrastrando a mi amiga con mi dolor, quería que todo terminara.

EDWARD POV

Después de que mis padres se fueron a recoger a Alice y a su amiga, Emmett y yo nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos. Teníamos algunas horas jugando cundo escuchamos el auto de mi padre. Al fin vería a mi prima después de… Wow, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que la vi. Pero aun era un niño.

Continúe jugando con Emmett hasta que escuchamos a nuestro padre llamarnos.

-Edward y Emmett- los dos volteamos y fuimos a pararnos delante de ellos.

Observe un poco a las dos muchachas paradas junto a mis padres. Reconocí de inmediato a mi prima, hace algunos años nos enviaron algunas fotografías. Estaba igual que en las fotos, solo que ahora tenía el cabello corto y peinado en puntas, y era más baja de estatura de lo que había imaginado.

Su amiga era realmente hermosa. Tenía el cabello largo, le caía por la espalda, color castaño, era como achocolatado. Y sus ojos del mismo tono, su piel era pálida, no muy blanca, era de un tono como crema.

Nos estaba mirando, como evaluándonos a Emmett y a mí. Pero después de un rato desvió la mirada, hacia mi prima. Se miraba triste.

-Ellas son Alice; su prima- dijo mi padre señalando a mi prima- y Bella la amiga de Alice- dijo señalando a la otra muchacha. Bella, realmente le hacía honor a su nombre, era hermosa.

Emmett y yo les sonreímos de una manera cálida, para hacerlas sentir bien.

-Bien chicas- continúo Carlisle- ellos son Emmett- señalo a mi hermano- y Edward- me señalo- deben estar cansadas por el viaje, les mostraremos sus habitaciones.  
Mis padres les indicaron el camino. Alice tendría la habitación junto a la de Emmett, y Bella estaría, para mi buena suerte, en el tercer piso, junto a mi habitación, esto era genial. Podría acercarme a ella fácilmente.

Después de acompañarlas a sus respectivas habitaciones, Esme nos pidió ayuda para preparar la cena. Ella nunca nos pedía ayuda. Y menos a Emmett que estaría probando todo hasta que estuviera preparado. Y Esme odiaba eso.

Sabía que lo hacía para darles su espacio y se instalaran, les estaba dando tiempo para que se sintieran cómodas con nosotros.

No había cruzado palabra con Bella, pero no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en ese par de orbes chocolate.

Como dije Emmett estuvo todo el tiempo, metiendo el dedo en todo lo que Esme estuvo preparando, hasta mi madre se molesto y le dio un manotazo. Pero eso no impidió que lo siguiera haciendo.

Durante la cena Alice estuvo con la mirada perdida, solo contestaba lo que se le preguntaba. Bella estuvo todo el tiempo mirándola, se miraba su preocupación en su rostro, se le notaba lo mucho que quería a mi prima. Pero también estuvo muy callada.

Después de cenar, miramos una película en la sala, después todos se fueron a dormir.

Bella se quedo un momento con Alice en si habitación, yo me quede con Emmett, estaba esperando una oportunidad para hablarle, y esta era perfecta.

Cuando escuche la puerta de la habitación de mi prima abrirse y cerrarse, me despedí de mi hermano y subí corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegue arriba ella todavía no entraba a si habitación. Esta era mi oportunidad.

-Bella- la llame, se para cuando escucho mi voz y se giro para quedar de frente a mi- Hm ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- respondió simplemente.

-Yo…

-Buenas noches- me cortó y se metió a su habitación.

Se porto de una manera tan fría y cortante, no la entendía, yo solo quise ser amable con ella, solo eso.

**Hola!!!**

**Gracias por leer... espero les guste el cap...**

**Dejen reviews....**

**Saludos...**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITTULO 3

BELLA POV

Después de hablar con Alice y consolarla, estaba muy mal, pero después de unos minutes se calmo, y bajamos a cenar. Alice estuvo muy seria, parecía pensativa, solo contestaba lo que se le preguntaba.

Después de la cena, Carlisle y Esme se fueron a dormir, Edward y Emmett subieron a la habitación del último. Yo fui con Alice a su habitación.

No quería dejarla sola.

Me quede con ella hasta que se quedo dormida.

Cuando Salí, subí lentamente las escaleras. Tenía sueño pero no quería entrar a mi habitación. Me sentía tan afligida en ella, me sentía sola.

Tal vez me podría quedar un momento en el pasillo, tengo ganas de despejar un poco mi mente. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Al poco rato de estar ahí, escuche como subían las escaleras corriendo. Era Edward.

Rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación.

-Bella- me llamo con su aterciopelada voz- hm ¿Cómo estás?

¿Qué como estaba? Pues no le podía decir "bien, bueno estaba perfectamente hasta que apareciste" no sería muy educado de mi parte.

Ellos son tan amables conmigo, aceptaron que viniera con Alice. Dejaron que me quedara en su casa.

-Bien- respondí.

-Yo…

-Buenas noches- lo interrumpí antes de que continuara. Rápido entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

¿Qué se creía?

Solo porque esta guapo, tiene esos hermosos ojos verdes, esa mirada tan penetrante, ese cuerpo musculoso, ese cabello bronce tan sedoso y despeinado.

¿Solo por qué era perfecto pensaba que iba a caer a sus pies?

Estaba muy equivocado.

Conmigo no iba a poder.

Yo no soy una niña ingenua y estúpida como para que jueguen conmigo otra vez.

Y Edward Cullen no lo haría, yo no se lo permitiría.

Con ese pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano como era mi costumbre.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse lo primero que encontré.

Unos jeans y una blusa verde de tirantes.

Baje a la habitación de Alice, pero como aun era domingo, aun estaba dormida. Al igual que el resto de la familia.

Después de desayunar, regrese a la habitación de Alice, seguía dormida, pero la desperté.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso un vestido rosa, y bajo a desayunar.

-Bella, mañana entramos a la escuela, ¿no estás emocionada?- dijo saltando y gritando.

-Claro no sabes lo feliz que soy- dije con el tono más sarcástico que pude.

-Que amargada.

-No soy amargada, solo no me emociona entrar a una nueva escuela, donde no conozco a nadie.

-Pues yo sí que estoy emocionada.

-Se te nota- me burle.

-Vamos Bella- me animo- al menos sonríe.

Eso hizo que ambas estalláramos en risas. Al fin estaba de vuelta mi amiga, o eso esperaba.

-¿Sabes?- pregunto después de unos minutos- creo que debemos guardar la emoción para otra cosa.

¿A Si? ¿Y Qué es?

-Tenemos que ir de COMPRAS- grito dando pequeños saltitos.

-Alice no creo que…

-Bella, no trajimos mucha ropa.

-No es…

-Vamos de compras y punto. Fin de la conversación.

Me alegraba que mi amiga estuviera feliz. Pero me aterraba ir de compras con Alice, era terrible. Recorremos todo el centro comercial. Me obliga a probarme todo lo que ve. Luego me obliga a comprar todo lo que le gusto aunque a mí no me guste.

Pero sé que eso la haría feliz, y yo hago cualquier cosa para que sea feliz. Incluso ir de compras.

-Iremos hoy- siguió Alice- mañana no podremos, así que será hoy.

-Pero Alié no conocemos mucho…

-Lo sé. Hablaremos con mis primos para que nos lleven.

-No creo…

-Veras que sí.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? Tal vez tengan planes.

-Necesitamos que nos lleven y nos ayuden con las cosas.

Bien creo que ya tengo de vuelta a mi amiga, ahora estoy segura.

Está de vuelta la Alice loca e hiperactiva de siempre. Tendré de vuelta a mi amiga.

Bajamos a la sala mientras los demás desayunaban.

Alice estaba desesperada por decirles. Si conociera Chicago ya estaríamos comprando.

Edward y Emmett entraron a la sala muy animados después de desayunar.

-¿Que hay chicas?- saludo Emmett.

Edward me observo desconcertado cuando les sonreí a ambos.

-¡Hola!- dijo Alice impaciente.

-Queríamos preguntarles algo.

-Bella y yo queremos ir de compras.

-Eso está bien- dijo Esme entrando a la sala.

-Pero no conocemos el lugar- dije.

-Necesitamos que nos lleven- concluyo Alice.

-Yo las llevo- dijo Edward incluso antes de que Alice terminara de explicar que era lo que necesitábamos.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No tienes planes para hoy?- pregunte.

-Edward y planes, no van juntos- se burlo Emmett.

-No, porque yo no me la paso de…

-Chicos compórtense- regaño Esme.

-Lo siento- dijeron los al mismo tiempo.

-Por mí no hay problema, a demás Emmett segura que hoy ira con Rose.

-¡Genial!- grito Alice poniendo se de pie- ¡vamos ya!- dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo de la sala.

Todos la observaron con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo solo pude sonreír. Si Alice estaba de vuelta.

**Gracias por leer**

**Dejen reviews**

**Saludos...**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 4

Hm… compras, las odio. Tanto o más de como odio a los hombres. Pero todo por ver feliz a Alice. Y lo peor es cuando juntas las dos cosas. Es que no podíamos venir solas, no. Tenía que venir también Edward.

¿Para qué tenía que venir él?

No lo necesitamos.

El camino hacia el centro comercial, se convirtió en los veinte minutos más largos de mi vida.

Alice no paro de hablar sobre todo lo que quería comprar, y lo que buscaría para mí. Solo de pensar en lo que tardaremos… ah!

Edward… bueno él, n dejo de mirarme por el espejo retrovisor. ¿Qué no podía ser más evidente? Ah!

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, que era más grande de lo que espere, Edward no terminaba de estacionar el auto cuando Alice ya estaba corriendo hacia las tiendas.

Edward termino de estacionar su coche, ¿Qué porque no? Era perfecto, pero claro, todo él lo es.

¡Lo odio!

Cuando bajamos del auto, comenzamos a seguir a Alice, maldita enana corría muy rápido.

Para ser la primera vez que venía a este centro comercial, lo conocía muy bien.

E iba feliz con mis pensamientos y buscando a Alice con la mirada, no la miraba por ninguna parte. Estaba muy sumergida en mi pequeña burbuja personal, cuando un voz demasiado familiar para mi gusto me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Bella qué estas estudiando?- pregunto Edward.

¿Por qué Alice me dejo sola con él?

-Gastronomía, ¿no has visto a Alice?

-¿Gastronomía?- ¿Acaso era retrasado? Si gastronomía inepto. Es tan difícil de entender.

-Sí- respondí lo mas cortante que pude- tenemos que buscarla.

-Yo estudio medicina…

¿Me tiene que importar? No, no me interesa en lo absoluto.

Edward continuo hablando sobre la universidad, mientras yo buscaba a Alice.

¿Acaso no entendía que lo ignoraba?

No le preste la menor atención a lo me decía.

¡Genial! Maldita enana ¿Dónde está?

-…Y por eso Emmett estudia ingeniería junto con…

-Mira, por si no te das cuenta no me interesa- casi le grite-Ahora busquemos a tu prima. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que Alice se perdió? Pero claro Don perfecto solo habla de Emmett y su estúpida carrera.

-Tranquila, Alice esta en esa tienda- señalo una de las tantas tiendas que nos rodeaban. A la cual nos dirigimos. Tal y como él lo dijo, Alice estaba en esa tienda.

-¡BELLA!- grito en cuanto me miro- mira toda la ropa que encontré para ti-no puede ser. Ya empezó a escogerme ropa.

-Tienes que probártelo todo- comento mientras me mostraba unas prendas- y rápido que yo también tengo que…

-Alice- la corte- primero entra tu, después yo me pruebo todo lo que elijas ¿Está bien?

-Me parece perfecto- Alice corrió hacia los probadores cargada de ropa, sus pequeños brazos no hubieran podido llevar ni una prenda mas.

Edward camino hacia unos bancos que estaban frente a los probadores. Me pareció una buena idea sentarnos ahí, así podríamos ver cuando Alice saliera.

Camine hacia ellos y me senté en un lugar cerca a Edward.

-¿Así es siempre?- pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

-Sí- respondí con un suspiro- incluso puede ser peor.

-Odias las compras- afirmo con uno sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hay algo que odio aun más que las compras- A los hombres.

-Lo dudo, no creo que exista algo que odies tanto como a las compras. En ocasiones eres tan transparente, solo escuchas la palabra compras, y pones una cara de horror- comento- debes querer mucho a mi prima.

-No tienes una idea.

Me observo por un momento pero no dijo nada.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, aprovechando el momento de silencio que teníamos, pero claro, su voz me trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

-¿No crees que ya tardo mucho?

-No, llevaba una gran cantidad de prendas.

-Seguro…- murmuro.

¿Pero qué le pasa? Yo salgo de compras con Alice todo el tiempo, se que puede tardar en los probadores.

Estuvimos esperando unos minutos más.

Edward miro su reloj. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Se pasaba una mano una y otra vez por su cabello.

Yo también me estaba desesperando ¿Por qué me tenía que quedar sola con él tanto tiempo?

Edward volvió a mirar su reloj.

-Lleva más de cuarenta minutos, ¿Es normal?

-Es Alice.

-Una persona no tarda tanto.

-Está bien- dije poniendo me dé pie- deja la llamo- camine hacia el probador que Alice estaba utilizando, iba a llamar pero cuando toque la puerta, esta se abrió, dejando a la vista el interior, que para mi sorpresa estaba vacío. Alice no estaba.

-Edward- lo llame- ¿Qué tan grande es este sitio?

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué depende?

-¿Qué es grande para ti?

-Tenemos que buscarla. ¿Cómo es que no la vimos? Estábamos justo frente a su puerta.

-Bien cálmate- dijo con un tono bajo. Camino hacia una de las vendedoras y le pregunto algo, pero desde donde yo estaba no pude escuchar nada. Al poco rato regreso- dijo que tiene como unos diez minutos que salió.

-Siendo Alice puede estar cerca o muy lejos…

Si en un minuto puede recorrer todo una tienda, elegir ropa y casi destruir el lugar ¿Qué no hará en diez?

-Hm, que te parece si primero vamos por algo de beber, tengo sed- dijo Edward muy tranquilo- después podemos buscarla.

-¡Acaso eres idiota!- le grite, esto era el colmo. Varias personas que estaban en la tienda se giraron en nuestra dirección- ¿NO te das cuenta que tu prima se perdió?

-Alice no es una niña.

-Pero nunca ha estado en este lugar, es muy fácil que se pierda. Pero claro, Edward Don perfecto, no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, solo piensa en sí mismo, eres un egoísta.

**Lo sabemos el cap esta corto.**

**Tenemos un motivo por el cual es asi... esque tenemos una libreta en la cual escribimos la historia, es como un borrador, despues la pasamos al computador y luego la publicamos. P****ues bien, estabamos en clase, pero el profe estaba preguntando sobre la clase, ya nos habia preguntado a nosotras, asi que nos pusimos a escribir, pero como el tipo nos odia, y ya la trae contra nosotras, comenzo a decir que estabamos platicando, cosa que no es verdad, nos quito la libreta, y arranco todo el capitulo 4, lo rompio y lo tiro al bote de basura. nos saco de su clase, casi hace que nos suspendan de la escuela, por suerte la directora no lo hizo, pero no nos dejaron presentar examen. Cuando regresamos al salon, tubimos que buscar en la basura los restos de las hojas, esto es todo lo que logramos rescatar, lo demas estaba muy sucio y nos dio asco.**

**Dejen reviews... **

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	5. Chapter 5

_los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 5

EDWARD POV

Bella en ocasiones era un poco sangrona conmigo.

Le había estado hablando un poco de mi, solo quería que me conociera un poco más, pero ella me ignora. Ni siquiera finge escucharme.

Le hable un poco de la universidad. De qué estudio medicina. De porque elegí esa carrera, pero ella solo miraba para otros lados. Cuando le hable de Emmett, su novia y nuestros amigos, me grito que no le importaba.

No la entiendo, en ocasiones es muy amable. Bueno solo lo es cuando esta Alice cerca.

Hablando de Alice, no sabíamos dónde estaba.

Se supone que nos sentamos frente a los vestidores para verla salir, pero no fue así. Cuando menos lo pensamos ella no estaba.

Pero yo solo podía pensar en comprar algo de comer. Tenía hambre.

-Hm, que te parece si primero vamos por algo de beber, tengo sed- dije un poco tranquilo- después podemos buscarla.

-¡Acaso eres idiota!-me grito ¿Ahora que había hecho? Tanto fue su escándalo que varias personas que estaba cerca voltearon a vernos, todavía no salíamos de la tienda y su grito pareció aun mas fuerte - ¿No te das cuenta que tu prima se perdió?

-Alice no es una niña.

-Pero nunca ha estado en este lugar, es muy fácil que se pierda. Pero claro, Edward Don perfecto, no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, solo piensa en sí mismo, eres un egoísta.

¿Me dijo perfecto?

Vamos Edward concéntrate. Bella tiene razón, yo solo pienso en mí, y me olvide de Alice.

-Sí Bella, creo que es mejor que busquemos a Alice- dije un poco asustado por su actitud- para que veas que no soy un egoísta como tú crees.

Bella me fulmino con la mirada antes de comenzar a caminar.

Se miraba muy preocupada se nota lo mucho que quiere a Alice. Demasiado diría yo.

Caminaba muy rápido, yo solo la seguí por el centro comercial. Se miraba indecisa no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Pasamos junto a una tienda de lencería, está tentado a decirle que entráramos, pero ¿Qué podría decirle? "_Bella ¿Por qué no entramos aquí? La puedes buscar en los vestidores mientras te pruebas algo"_ pero por su actitud, creo que si lo digo, me rompería la cara. Mejor no.

Que se quede solo en mi mente, es más seguro.

Luego pasamos junto a una farmacia. Le iba a decir a Bella que pasáramos a comprar condones, pero algo me dice que no lo va a tomar muy bien. Mejor sigo caminando.

Íbamos a entrar a una tienda enorme de vestidos.

¿Por qué a las mujeres les gusta comprar tanta ropa?

-Hey, ¿Qué es lo que tanto buscan?- dijo una voz cantarina a mis espaldas, que para mi sorpresa se me hizo muy familiar- llevo rato de tras de ustedes, pero solo siguen caminando…

Giramos i para nuestra sorpresa esta una muy sonriente Alice llena de bolsas.

-Como sea… Edward carga mis bolsas- dijo mientras me extendía todo lo que había comprado ¿Por qué tiene que comprar tanto?- por cierto…- murmuro pensativa- ¿Por qué te quedaste parado frente a la tienda de lencería y la farmacia? Te mirabas muy pensativo…

Bella me miro como si fuera un depravado acosador… bueno quizás si lo soy… pero solo con ella… eso creo.

-Nada…- dije- te buscaba- aclare rápidamente.

-¿En la farmacia?- pregunto Alice.

¿Qué no sabía que hay cosas que debe callarse?

-Si- dije en tono de voz bajo- a ti te gusta comprar ¿No?... bueno en una farmacia… se compra ¿Tu sabes no?

-No, no lo sé- murmuro Alice.

-Olvídalo- dije.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le de toda una explicación de porque mire la farmacia y la tienda de lencería? ¿No le podía decir que quería ver a Bella probándose algún conjunto? Así que mejor desvié el tema a algo más seguro.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer?-pregunte.

De verdad que tenía hambre, pero Bella me obligo a buscar a Alice. No me dejo ni comprar una bebida.

-Ya que apareció Alice, vuelve el egoísta de Edward- dijo Bella con tono cansado.

¿Por qué no entiende que no soy egoísta?

¿Dónde está el lado egoísta en esto? Yo no lo veo.

BELLA POV

Al fin apareció Alice, después de tanto buscarla resulto que ella estuvo atrás de nosotros ¿Pero por qué no hablo? Si desde un principio hubiéramos mirado atrás la hubiera visto. Pero el hubiera no existe, en cambio estuve con Edward detrás de mí por todo el centro comercial. Es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado; estar de compras y con un hombre siguiéndome. Pero esta me la cobro con Alice.

¿Por qué Edward se había quedado parado frente la farmacia y la tienda de lencería? ¿Qué tanto estaba pensando? Seguramente en una de sus tantas mujeres.

Maldito pervertido, es que los hombres no piensan en otra cosa que no sean mujeres, sexo, hm…. Ah y mujeres, bueno ya.

- Alice si estuviste atrás de nosotros ¿Por qué no nos hablaste?

- Ah... bueno…. es que se veían tan lindos que no quise molestarlos…- dijo, la mire muy seria ¿Por qué decía eso?- es la verdad-se apuro a decir- parecían novios cuando estaban discutiendo… Hm si por eso fue.

- ¡Que linda Alice!-dije sarcástica ¿No se le puede ocurrir decir otra cosa?, siempre lo más tonto primero.

¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así? ¿Yo novia de Edward? Eso nunca, NUNCA PASARA. No primero dono mi cuerpo para que alimenten a los leones a estar con Edward.

Y no solo con él, con cualquier otro hombre.

Ni loca tendría una relación con nadie.

Eso no.

-¿De verdad parecíamos novios?- pregunto Edward asiéndose el inocente.

¿Pero qué descarado? ¿Cómo se atreve?

- ¡¿Qué?! No pedazo de imbécil- grite- ah… No imbécil no eso es una palabra muy fea-murmure mas para mí que para ellos, pero es que imbécil sonaba muy feo- …perdón Edward… -me disculpe-eres un estúpido eso sí- volví a gritar

Este tipo hace que salga mi lado no pacifico, no le quería gritar, pero ya fue demasiado aunque lo intente cuando es el no lo puedo evitar.

Además se hace el inocente poniendo cara de niño regañado por favor a quien quiere engañar lo que dl tiene de inocente lo tengo ya de enamorada.

-Ah… Bella tranquila… mejor ya vámonos y comemos en casa ¿Sí? – me dijo Alice

- Si vámonos ya no tengo tanta hambre- dijo Edward muy serio-voy a llegar todo desnutrido, creo que una tripa se va a comer a otra pero no importa…-dijo con voz triste- mejor vámonos a casa.

¿Que ahora se va hacer la víctima?, no clara que no.

Después yo quedo como la mala.

No estaba dice y dice que tenía hambre, pues ahora que se aguante.

-No hay que comer algo, no importa ya estamos aquí que no- les dije… ahhh me sacan mi lado débil, pero no bella relájate salen arrugas.

Pero con Edward cerca va a ser imposible que me relaje.

Simplemente con él no puedo. Y nunca podre.

ALICE POV

Al fin… ¡sí!

Compras, compras y mas compras… es lo mejor que he hecho desde que llegue a chicago… hm… apenas llegue ayer por la tarde, pero no importa. Amo las compras.

Bella como siempre de aguafiestas.

Todo el camino al centro comercial venia con su cara de horror… no lo entiendo si comprar es muy divertido…

Entras a tiendas, te pruebas todo lo que te guste, y lo compras. ¡Es genial!

Pero para Bella no lo es.

No la entiendo, ella es todo lo contrario a mí, pero aun así somos las mejores amigas.

Cuando Edward se estaciono baje corriendo del auto. Me moría por ver todas las tiendas. Primero entre a una que estaba llena de unas prendas horribles… fue toda una pesadilla, ¿Cómo se pueden vestir con eso?

Salí de allí y entre a otra. Tenían unos conjuntos hermosos…

Todos me encantaban, comencé buscando unos para Bella. Pero no solo escogí para ella, también tome unos para mí.

Bella tardo varios minutos en llegar a la tiendo donde me encontraba, pero cuando la vi, venia acompañada por mi primo, s miraban tan lindos juntos.

Edward venia muy feliz a su lado, le platicaba algo, mientras Bella tenía una cara de fastidio.

-¡BELLA!-grite corriendo hacia ella-mira toda la ropa que encontré para ti… tienes que probártelo todo- dije mientras le mostraba lo que le había elegido- y rápido que yo también tengo que…

Pero no me dejo terminar, me interrumpió.

-Alice…primero entra tu- lo sabía, después no lograría comprarle nada-después yo me pruebo todo lo que elijas- eso era ¡Genial! Al fin lograría que Bella comprara todo lo que yo diga.

-Me parece perfecto- dije antes de correr hacia los probadores.

Me probé todo y como supuse se me miraba genial.

Cuando salí, Edward y Bella estaban platicando, o eso me pareció a mí. No los quise interrumpir, así que fui a pagar. También page lo de Bella, sabía que era su talla así que se lo compre.

Después de un rato, cuando por fin logre pagar, mire a Bella salir de la tienda seguida por Edward, se miraba asustados.

¿Qué habrá pasando?

¿Se pelearon?

Tal vez fue eso.

Tome mis bolsas y salí tras de ellos.

Los estuve persiguiendo por varias tiendas, nunca entraron a ninguna ¡pero como caminaban! Y no era divertido si no entraban a las tiendas.

No me paso desapercibido cuando Edward observo muy pensativamente la tienda de lencería, después miro a Bella, y siguió caminando, lo mismo pasó con la farmacia. ¿Qué se traerá mi primito? ¿Eso fue raro?

-Ey – los llame cuando estuve cerca de ellos- ¿Qué es lo que tanto buscan?- la verdad estaba cansada de seguirlos. ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué estaban solos? Pues no, yo también estoy aquí.-llevo rato tras de ustedes pero solo siguen caminando…

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo… Ay hasta se coordinan ¡Que lindos!

-Como sea… Edward carga mis bolsas-dije entregándole las bosas- por cierto- murmure, no me quedaría con la duda-¿Por qué te quedaste parado frente a la tienda de lencería y la farmacia? Te mirabas muy pensativo…

-Nada… te buscaba- eso sonó a escusa barata.

-¿En la farmacia?- pregunte ¿Por qué me buscaban? ¿No me vieron?

-Si… a ti te gusta comprar ¿No?… bueno en una farmacia… se compra ¿Tu sabes no?- estaba nervioso eso se notaba.

-No, no lo sé- murmure. La verdad es que no entendí una sola palabra ¿Qué compraría yo en una farmacia? Nada.

-Olvídalo.

¿Olvidarlo? Por qué no, en fin no es importante.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer?-pregunto Edward.

-Ya que apareció Alice, vuelve el egoísta de Edward- dijo Bella con tono cansado.

¿A qué se refería? Se miraban tan lindos cuando paliaban. Parecían novios.

Eso no sería tan malo, Bella se merece ser feliz. No conozco mucho a Edward… mas bien no lo conozco nada, pero sé que él no la lastimaría. No parece ser de los que hacen eso. Y Bella tiene que superar lo de James y Jacob. Ella piensa que todos son iguales, pero tiene que aprender a que no es así. A demás dudo que mi primo sea casado, y gey… bueno no parece ser de esos.

**Rianse mucho!!! como nos reimos nosotras al escribirlo...**

**Esperamos y les guste... esta vez no nos quitaron el cuaderno jaja... solo estamos suspendidas... :(**

**No no se crean... ya no escribimos en clase... bueno en la clase de ese maestro no lo hacemos...**

**Dejen reviews!!!**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	6. Chapter 6

_los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 6

ALICE POV

Bella y Edward lucían tan lindos juntos, mi primo tenía un brillo especial en la Mirada cuando posaba su vista en ella.

Bella prácticamente nos obligo a ir a comer. En un principio no se decidía por nada. Lo que yo decía ella no quería, y lo que ella decía yo no quería. Edward solo nos siguió en silencio hasta que nos decidimos por algo.

La comida fue tranquila, a acepción de un pequeño incidente cuando estábamos ordenando. Nada que no fuera normal en Bella y Edward.

Sí, Bella le grito a Edward. No sé por qué, pero se miraba muy molesta. Pobre de mí primo, tener que soportar eso. Pero es por el complejo de "odio a los hombres" que tiene Bella, es normal.

Después de comer, y sin más incidentes, regresamos a recorrer mas tiendas. Este lugar era enorme, me encantaba. Le elegí a Bella unos conjuntos muy lindos. Después regresamos a casa.

Estaba muy emocionada, al fin, mañana entraríamos a la universidad. Me moría por ir.

Quería conocer a más personas. Ya que aquí solo éramos Bella y yo, no es que me quejara, solo tenemos dos días, pero necesitamos más amigos, no es que mis primos Emmett y Edward no cuenten es solo, que ellos son mi familia. Lo que necesitamos son más amigos, salir a mas lugares, conocer más personas.

Además a Bella no le aria daño conocer a alguien. Ya que a el pobre de Edward no le doy muchas esperanzas. Solo recibe rechazo de su parte.

Si Bella solo lo rechaza, lo rechaza, y lo vuelve a rechazar. Eso no es bueno.

EDWARD POV

Después de por fin encontrar a Alice, nos fuimos (bajo órdenes de Bella) a comer algo. Bueno no me llevaba a la fuerza. Muy dentro de mí daba gracias de que por fin pudiera comer algo, estaba muy hambriento. Pero Bella no me dejaba moverme sin recibir sus gritos histéricos. Que si soy egoísta, que pobre Alice se perdió, que esto, que el otro.

Pero eso no importaba, muy pronto comería algo.

Para mi desgracia nada fue rápido.

Recorrimos todos los locales de alimentos del centro comercial, y ninguna de las dos se decidía por algo. Era tan desesperante.

Siempre que paraban frente a un local, o era Bella o era Alice, la que no quería.

Que si estaba muy sucio, que si había mucha gente, que no le gustaba, que no se le antojaba.

¿Era tan difícil elegir algo de comida?

¿Tienen que comer lo mismo las dos?

¿Por qué no compra cada uno lo que se le antoje y ya?

Esto ya era demasiado, no lo soportaba mas.

¿Por qué me ofrecí a traerlas?

Hubiera venido Emmett. Pero no, Edward se tenía que ofrecer, si, siempre tenía que ser yo. Emmett debe estar de lo más feliz junto con su novia, Rosalie.

Yo solo quería llamar un poco la atención de Bella. Pero ella seguía igual de fría y cortante conmigo. Y ahora me estaba torturando, yo solo quería comer, pero no.

¿Era mucho pedir un poco de comida?

¿No creo que tener hambre sea un gran pecado?

Bella y Alice estaban empeñadas en que los tres comeríamos lo mismo.

¡Genial!

Por lo tanto yo no podía ordenar nada. No quería que Bella se molestara otra vez. No me gusta que me grite.

Bella caminaba junto a Alice por todos los locales de comida. Cada tanto Bella volteaba a mirarme disimuladamente, según ella. Estaba seguro que se traía algo entre manos. Y eso era no dejarme comer.

Después de no sé cuantas vueltas por todos los puestos, eligieron comer Hot Dog ¿no pudieron decirlo desde la primera vez que pasamos por este lugar? No, claro que no pudieron. Si estoy hablando de Bella y Alice. Me hicieron recorrer todo no sé cuantas veces, para al final elegir eso.

Bueno como sea… ¡al fin comida!

Moría de hambre… pero claro esto no hubiera pasado si Bella desde un principio me hubiera dejado comer algo… pero eso no importa ya, la perdono, le perdonaría todo, además la entiendo, ella solo estaba preocupada por Alice. Además ¡Ya voy a comer!

Cuando por fin era nuestro turno para ordenar… fue el momento más feliz de mi vida… a no ese no fue… fue cuando mire a mi madre por primera vez… no era muy pequeño, no me acuerdo… mi primer día de clases, si estaba muy emocionado… pero los niños me trataron mal, y me caí, no es tampoco fue… la primera vez que monte en bici… no Carlisle se olvido de poner las llantitas de la parte de atrás, y no sabía frenar, así que me caí, no fue una buena experiencia… no, ese no fue… mi graduación de la primaria, si me sentía muy orgulloso por mi logro, pero baile con una niña que me caía mal, y me piso, no ese tampoco fue, para nada. Eso fue muy desagradable.

¡Ah ya se!

Cuando mire a Bella por primera vez, si se miraba tan linda con su maleta, estaba parada junto a Alice, venían un poco cansadas [por el viaje, pero eso no importa, ni Alice, yo solo podía ver a Bella, ella fue la capto toda mi atención…

-¡Edward!- me grito Bella ¿Pero yo que hice ahora? Ya se le hizo costumbre lo de gritarme… pero no importa me encanta escuchar su voz- ¡Estúpido!- bueno cuando no está molesta.

Me gire a verla y se miraba muy enojada, pero yo no recuerdo haber dicho o hecho nada. A menos de que hubiera pensado en voz alta. No, no fue eso.

-Si mi am… si Bella.

-Eres un…

-Bella…- trato de calmarla Alice.

-Ordena ya, ¿Qué no te estabas muriendo de hambre? Pero claro solo miras una mujer y se te olvida todo ¿No?

-Bella cálmate- dijo Alice.

Todos los que estaban cerca se giraron para ver a Bella. Estábamos llamando mucho la atención.

-Pues que ordene ya para que nos vallamos.

¿Qué le pasa?

Ahora de la nada me va a gritar. Ni dio una explicación para justificar sus actos…

Bueno dijo algo como "solo miras a una mujer y se te olvida" ¿una mujer? Pero si yo ni me había dado cuenta que la que iba a tomar mi orden era una mujer…

BELLA POV

¿Qué pensaba Edward? ¿Se quería hacer pasar por la víctima inocente? Pues no, el tenia hambre, y nunca dejo de decirlo, pues bien, entonces ahora iríamos a comer.

Alice y yo caminamos hacia el área de comida, con Edward siguiéndonos, caminamos por todos los puestos.

-Alice ¿Comida italiana?- pregunte al pasar al lado del restaurante de comida italiana.

-No, hm, mejor otra cosa-respondió.

-¿Por qué? Te gusta la comida italiana ¿no?

-Sí, pero hay mucha gente.

-Bien.

Voltee a ver a Edward, solo caminaba en silencio si despegar su vista de los puestos de comida. Se miraba muy hambriento. Pobre.

-¿Sushi?- dijo Alice, señalando el local.

-No, no quiero mariscos.

-Bien.

Seguimos caminando y pasamos junto a un lugar donde vendían Hot dog. El aroma hizo que se me antojara, pero no, quería seguir mirando haber que más había.

-¿Hamburguesas?- pregunte.

-No.

-¿Tacos?

-Se miran muy sucios. No.

-¿pizza?

-No, hm…

Voltee y Edward nos observaba con cara de sufrimiento. Me dio lastima, me sentí mal por él, pero aun no elegíamos nada. Así que no importa.

Continuamos caminando y recorrimos todos los locales. Caminamos de regreso, pero no escogimos nada.

Edward todo el tiempo se mantuvo cayado, pobrecito.

-¿Hot dog?- pregunto Alice con enfado. Hasta ella se impaciento porque no eligiera nada.

-Bien- respondí resignada. Aunque yo si quería eso.

Cuando Edward miro que al fin entrabamos en un sitio, comenzó a sonreír, se miraba aliviado, y muy feliz.

Pobre, tenía mucha hambre.

Nos formamos para poder ordenar nuestra comida.

Cuando por fin llego nuestro turno, la joven que atendí observaba mucho a Edward. Y comenzó a coquetear de una manera tan descarada y obvia con él. Pero Edward no le haría caso.

Voltee a verlo para ver su reacción. Y el muy idiota esta sonriendo.

¿Le estaba coqueteando también?

¿Pero que le pasaba?

Esa mujer se miraba muy vulgar…

-¡Edward!- le grite, no lo soporte mas, ¿Cómo se atrevían? Estaba muy molesta. ¿No que tenía hambre?- ¡Estúpido!

Edward me observo con la impresión en su rostro, ¿Ahora se haría el desentendido?

¡Idiota!

-Si mi am… Si Bella…

-Eres un…

-Bella…

-Ordena ya, ¿Qué no te estabas muriendo de hambre? Pero claro, solo miras una mujer y se olvida todo ¿No?

-Bella cálmate- me dijo Alice, en voz baja.

-Pues que ordene para que ya nos vallamos.

Maldito Edward, si es igual a todos, solo piensa en eso. Solo con ver a esa tipa, hasta se le olvido que tenía hambre. Es un idiota.

Debí torturarlo un poco más, ahora la mala seré yo. Y todo por mi carácter. Pero no soporto que los hombres se aprovechen de las mujeres. Aun que hay mujeres que les encanta, y solas se ofrecen…

Después de ordenar, elegimos una mesa, para comenzar a comer.

Tuve que soportar las miradas de todas las personas que estaban cerca del lugar y las que estaban comiendo ahí, pero nada se comparaba con la mirada de Alice. Estaba confundida, molesta, y muy pensativa. Seguro que quiere saber porque le grite a su primo.

Tuve que soportar lo hasta que terminamos de comer.

Cuando salimos, Alice nos arrastro de nuevo a las tiendas.

Me obligo a probarme todo lo que miraba, no debí decirle que lo haría cuando llegamos. Ahora me arrepentía de eso.

Después de eso, y sin más incidentes, regresamos a casa.

Estaba un poco cansada de tanto caminar. Me dolía todo mi cuerpo, pero en especial la cabeza. El estar tanto tiempo con Edward me afecta… me saca de mis casillas muy fácilmente.

Cuando llegamos Alice me ayudo a ordenar toda mi ropa, después eligió lo que usaría mañana para ir a clases.

Mañana seria nuestro primer día, y no estaba para nada emocionada.

Al contrario de Alice, que no dejaba de decirlo una y otra vez. Se miraba muy feliz. Decía que nos hacia bien entrar, que conoceríamos nuevas personas, y cosas así.

Pero eso a mi no me importaba.

Lo único bueno era que mientras estuviera en clases, no estaría cerca de Edward para nada.

Cuando Carlisle y Esme llegaron, pasamos a cenar, después cada quien se fue a sus habitaciones.

Me sentía muy cansada. Solo quería dormir.

**Hola!!!**

**No actualizaremos hasta dentro de dos semanas, ya que me ire de vacasiones... y como la historia es tanto mia como de Fanny, las dos la escribimos, y opinamos sobre el cap. Así que cuando regrese escribimos y actualizamos...**

**-Clara XD**

**dejen reviews...**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

EDWARD POV

Estaba sentado en la cafetería de la Universidad, cuando llego Bella, solo estábamos nosotros dos en la mesa. No se miraban ni Alice ni Emmett cerca. Eso estaba bien.

-Edward- comenzó Bella sonrojándose- esto, te traje algo para que comas.

Me entrego un pequeño paquete.

-Gracias- dije cuando lo tome.

-Es como una forma de disculparme contigo, por cómo te he tratado estos días. Hable con Alice y entendí que me he portado de una manera muy fría contigo, no sé, me he comportado de una manera que no mereces. Y en verdad espero que me perdones.

¡Ay! Qué lindo… Bella quiere que la perdone…

Huí ¿Qué le digo?

_¡Ah! Vamos Edward… ¿Cómo que qué le digo? ¡No es obvio que le diremos que si! ¿Acaso no la queremos?_

Si tienes razón conciencia.

_Además ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hablado?... si Bella quiere que la perdonemos, la perdonamos… haríamos cualquier cosa que ella quiera._

-Claro Bella, te perdono, como no te voy a perdonar… tu eres una persona muy importante para mi… y para Alice… si eres muy importante para Alice… ¿Ya te dije que eres mi otra mitad, mi razón de ser, el amor de mi vida, que sin ti me muero?... – Pero como le pude decir eso, ella solo se está disculpando y yo salgo con esto, no ahora si se va a enojar y no me volverá a hablar- bueno imagina que no escuchaste nada… bueno solo la parte de que te perdono, lo demás no.

-Pero yo te pensaba decir lo mismo.

-¿Enserio?... bueno entonces olvida la parte que te dije que no dije lo que dije que si dije.

-Bueno- dijo confundida- pero ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste después de enserio?

-Bueno… dije que olvides lo que dije… ¡No olvides lo que dije! Eso si lo dije, olvida lo que dije después de que dijera que olvides lo que dije, no olvida lo que dije… lo que dije fue que olvidaras lo que dije antes de lo que dije ¿o si fue después de lo que dije?...- Bella se miraba aun mas confunda, en realidad ni yo sabía que estaba diciendo- bueno en pocas palabras, dije que te amo… si eso fue lo que dije.

Bella comenzó a acercarse a mí, ¿Me va a besar?

_No imbécil, te va a golpear… obvio que te va a besar._

Estaba a milímetros de que nuestros labios se tocaran.

-¡Eddie!- escuche un grito.

¿Eddie?

¿Por qué me llamo Bella Eddie?

De repente todo comenzó a moverse, y Bella comenzó transformarse en Emmett… ¿Emmett?

-Tú no eres Bella- dije tratando de enfocar.

-¿Soñando con Bella hermanito?- Genial había sido un sueño, y ahora tenía a Emmett burlándose de mí.

-Cállate Emmett- dije molesto, había sido tan real.

-Como sea… ya levántate- me dijo alejándose un poco de mi- tu llevaras a las chicas- dijo con un sonrisa cómplice- yo iré por Rose.

-¿Ya se despertó Bella… Y Alice?- pregunte.

-No, pero si te levantas rápido, podrás ver como se baña Bella…

-¿Enserio?... No eso es malo…

Emmett me miro como si estuviera loco antes de salir de mi cuarto.

Me levante y busque mi ropa.

Salí al baño que compartía con Bella… antes era solo mío pero cuando llego Bella lo tuve que compartir con ella… no es que me moleste, ni me estoy quejando, lo podemos compartir siempre que ella quiera, por mi no hay problema.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, Bella estaba saliendo de su habitación, y camino hacia el baño.

-Te puedes bañar tu primero- le dije.

Bella me sonrió de manera amable antes de entrar al baño.

Yo me quede parado cerca de la puerta… me quedaría aquí para vigilar… si para vigilar.

Qué tal si entra un violador, un secuestrador, o un asesino. No podía dejarla sola.

O tal vez Bella necesite ayuda con algo, no sé cómo, que le pase la toalla, que le enjabone la espalda, uno nunca sabe, mejor me quedo para ayudarla en lo que ella quiera.

Entonces se me ocurrió una magnífica idea.

Abrí la puerta y asome la cabeza.

-Bella ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡IDIOTA!!!-grito Bella

Después de eso lo único que vi y sentí fue dolor…

Así que tuve una mejor idea, salir y cerrar la puerta.

BELLA POV

La verdad no quería levantarme, estaba muy a gusto en mi cama, ¿Por qué ir a la escuela después de dos días de descanso?

Además todavía me siento cansada del viaje…

Mañana también podría ser un buen primer día.

Pero todas mis esperanzas de volver a dormir se vinieron abajo cuando escuche las voces de Emmett y Edward, no entendía lo que decían pero eso basto para que me levantara… mi cama era tan calientita y cómoda.

Empezó a buscar que ropa ponerme, aunque no fue difícil, Alice ya me la había dejado lista.

Cuando salí me encontré con Edward, al parecer el también iba a bañarse.

-Te puedes bañar tu primero- me dijo

¡Ah! Que caballeroso…

Le sonreí antes de entrar al baño.

Estaba comenzando a bañarme cuando escuche que la puerta se abría y luego apareció la cabeza de Edward.

-Bella ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡IDIOTA!!!- grite.

¿Pero qué le pasa?

No lo pensé y le lance la botella de champú que traía en la mano.

¡Maldito depravado!

Ahora entiendo porque quería que yo me bañara primero, y yo pensando que está siendo amable, ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua?

De seguro estuvo toda la noche planeándolo, maldito enfermo.

Escuche como cerró la puerta. Seguramente recibió un golpe fuerte. Pero se lo merecía.

Cuando termine de bañarme, salí esperando que no estuviera, porque lo quería matar.

Pero para su suerte ya no lo vi. Pero cuando lo mire…

**Disculpen la tardanza pero no habiamos podido escribir, actualizaremos otra vez antes de que termine esta semana.**

**Dejen reviews**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	8. Chapter 8

_los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 8

EDWARD POV

Espere hasta escuchar que Bella bajara las escaleras, tenía la ligera impresión de que Bella estaba un poco, casi nada enojada… todo indica que el incidente en el baño, no fue tan grave, si no ya hubiera entrado al cuarto a matarme, o algo así, como castrarme, pero no creo que ella sea capaz de llegar tan lejos…

Pensándolo bien creo que me pondré un protector, dormiré con la luz encendida, veinte seguros en la puerta, y un arma en la mano, creo que con eso será suficiente para detenerla… pensándolo bien a Bella nada la detendría.

¿Por qué me duele un poco mi ojo derecho?

¿Por qué siento que está más pequeño y no veo bien?

Tome mi ropa y con sumo cuidado, y tomando todas las medidas de cómo protegerse de ataques de animales, y no sé que mas, abrí la puerta lentamente, saque una mano y la moví, después de unos segundos, asome la cabeza y mire a todos lados, no mire señales de Bella cerca.

Corrí al baño lo más rápido que pude, cerré la puerta con seguro y puse el mueble de las toallas contra la puerta.

Creo que con eso sería imposible que entrara.

Cuando estaba por entrar a bañarme, me mire en el espejo de reojo.

Me pareció mirar algo raro en mi rostro, pero no supe que era…

Así que mejor regrese la vista al espejo.

Entonces me di cuenta que tenía mi ojo derecho todo morado y un poco cerrado.

¡ESTABA HORRIBLEMENTE MORADO!

-¡Aaaaaaahhh!- me miraba horrible.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

No puedo ir así a la escuela…

Ahora que me acuerdo, una vez que golpearon a Jasper, Rose lo maquillo y no se le notaba… pero yo no tengo a Rose…

Ya se… Emmett tiene unos lentes negros.

Los compro cuando estaba obsesionado con _Terminator_ , y a toda las personas que miraba les decía "_Hasta la vista baby_" y quería convencer a Carlisle para que le comprara una moto, pero le dijo que estaba loco… luego dijo que era un robot que venía del futuro, y que… volviendo al tema de mi ojo… necesito los lentes de Emmett.

¿Dónde los tendrá Emmett?

Bien los buscare en su habitación, si, ese es el mejor lugar para buscarlos.

¿Por dónde podría comenzar?

Emmett tiene muchas cosas en su cuarto…

¿Podría buscar en el mueble que está al lado de su cama?

¿O podría buscar en la cajonera que está en la entrada?

¿O podría buscar en cualquier otra parte del cuarto?

O mejor podría ir a preguntarle a Emmett.

Después de bañarme, salí a buscar a Emmett.

Baje con cuidado, Bella podría estar cerca, no es que le tenga miedo, pero ya es mucho con mi ojo así, mejor me voy con cuidado.

¿Dónde estará Emmett?

Primero lo busque en su cuarto, pero no lo vi.

Así que baje a la cocina, y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba… que raro, Emmett en la cocina… y comiendo más raro aun.

Bien solo le pido los lentes y ya no tendré más problemas, nadie más me vera así.

-¡Emmett!- le grite en cuanto entre- Necesito tu ayuda. ¡URGENTE!

Emmett dejo de comer para ponerme atención, note como me miraba el rostro.

-Edward- dijo asombrado- ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?

-Bueno te diré- comencé- es una historia muy simple, cuando entre al baño Bella- ¿Bella? No, no puedo decir eso- ¡No! Bella no, digo, la vela que está en el baño se cayó… ¿Me crees verdad?

-No…

-¡¿NO?! ¿Por qué?

-Edward no hay velas en el baño, hay luz pero no velas.

Genial, ¿Qué le digo?

-Yo no dije vela, te dije que la vela- ¿la vela? Genial le dije lo mismo- ¡NO! Lave mi cabello y me cayó champú en el ojo… ¿Ahora me crees?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con que lo tengas morado?

-Por eso, el champú me golpeo el ojo…- dije desesperado- No, el champú no…- idiota- Bueno fue un accidente en el baño…

-¿Se supone que debo creerte?... bueno fingiré que lo hago… ¿Y que mas paso? No respondas… no es necesario que te esfuerces en mentirme… así está bien.

-Está bien, no me esforzare… me prestas tus lentes… no quiero ir así a la universidad.

-Pues deberías, luces bien…- puse mala cara- vamos Edward ríete, luces muy gracioso- se burlo.

Subimos a su habitación a buscar los lentes, no tardo mucho en encontrarlos, después de ponérmelos me mire al espejo y no se notaba… eso estaba bien.

Bajamos y las chicas ya nos esperaban.

Alice lucia ansiosa por ir a clases, mientras Bella estaba con expresión aburrida, la cual cambio en cuanto me vio por una molesta.

-¿Y esos lentes primo? no los pensaras llevar a clases ¿o sí?- pregunto Alice.

Emmett comenzó a reír, seguramente recordando como lucia mi rostro… maldito Emmett.

-Si dinos porque Eddie- dijo Emmett, lo fulmine con la mirada, aunque con los lentes no lo pudo notar.

Antes de que pudiera impedirlo Alice me arranco los lentes del rostro, su expresión de completo shock, para después pasar a una divertida.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto aguantando la risa- luces muy gracioso con el ojos así.

-Pues te diré- comencé- en la mañana- note como Bella me apuñalaba con la mirada, ¿Todavía está molesta por el incidente de esta mañana? Si es así ¿Qué le pasa?

Si alguien debería estar molesto, ese debo ser yo…

Fue ella la que me lanzo la botella de champú… yo solo era amable con ella… fue ella la que me dejo el ojo morado… ¡¡¡Y TODAVIA SE HACE LA OFENDIDA!!! ¿Qué le pasa?

-Tuve un accidente en el baño- fue todo lo que dije, no quise decir más… luego terminaría diciendo que fue Bella, y no quiero que se moleste conmigo.. Mas.

Tengo que buscar la manera de disculparme… aunque sigo pensando que es ella la que debe de disculparse no yo.

Emmett se fue en su Jeep por Rose, mientras Alice y Bella, no muy feliz, por cierto, y yo nos fuimos en mi volvo. Todo el camino Alice estuvo hablando sobre hacer nuevos amigos y no sé que mas.

Bella la escuchaba pero no hablo ni una sola vez.

Y yo, yo no podía dejar de pensar en una manera para poder disculparme… aunque no entiendo porque tengo que ser yo.

**Como dijimmos actualizamos rapido**

**dejen reviews**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 9

Entre a la cafetería de la Universidad, y mire a Emmett en una mesa con Rose, Alice y Bella. Para mi sorpresa Emmett estaba comiendo, ¡Qué raro! Cuando me estaba acercando mire que Bella y Alice no tenían nada de comer frente a ellas. Y se mire ocurrió una magnífica idea para disculparme con Bella.

Fui rápido a ver que tenían en la cafetería, pero no sabía que le gustaba. Las veces que la vi comer, fue, cereal en la mañana, bueno ayer comimos Hot dog, pero en realidad no conozco sus gustos… le comprare algo que a todos les guste… ¿Pero qué?

Bueno tienen pizza, sándwich, ensaladas y no sé que más cosas… Esto es muy difícil.

-Si me das un sándwich- dijo una joven que estaba parada un lado de mí.

Pero claro, ¿Cómo no se me ocurro? Un sándwich es perfecto… si eso le comprare.

Veamos, ¿Le gustara el pan blanco? Ó ¿Prefiere el integral? También hay light, multigrano, linaza, con ajonjolí, ¿Por qué hay tantos?

Bien, le comprare blanco, ¿pero si no le gusta el blanco?, a muchas personas no les gusta el pan blanco.

Tal vez prefiera el integral… ¿pero si lo compro y no le gusta? No, a la mayoría le gusta, ¿Y si a ella no?...

¿Qué hay del light? Es igual al blanco, bueno cambia un poco el sabor, pero si lo compro y piensa que le estoy diciendo gorda… no mejor ese no.

¿Multigrano? Si ese está bien.

Aunque puede que no le guste, tiene una combinación de granos que no sea cual sea el sabor… mejor no…

¿Le gustara el ajonjolí?

Aunque su sabor no se siente cuando lo comes, puede que no le guste.

¿Y si a Bella le gusta cuidar la línea?

Mejor le compro el de linaza… aunque a simple vista no le noto la diferencia con el blanco…

Mejor le compro pan blanco, es el más común.

¡Genial! Ya elegí el pan.

Muy bien… ¿Le gustara el jamón de pollo o de pavo? ¿Sera vegetariana? No, no es vegetariana, porque se comió la salchicha del Hot dog.

¿Pero de cual jamón compro?

Son muchos diferentes, ahumado, de pavo, de pollo, de cerdo, bajo en grasas… le comprare de pavo, es el que a mí me gusta.

¿Pero si a ella no?

Creo que mejor de pollo… si de pollo, aunque es muy parecido al de pavo, tal vez no le guste.

Entonces de cerdo, pero el jamón de cerdo a mi no me gusta…

El ahumado sabe horrible, dudo mucho que le guste, definitivo ese no.

Pero la mayoría de las personas piden de pavo, si mejor si le pido de ese.

¿Le gustara el queso en el sándwich?

Hay personas que no les gusta… tal vez es intolerante a la lactosa…

No, no puede ser intolerante a la lactosa, porque todos los días desayuna cereal con leche.

¿Cómo pude pensar eso?

Bien… ¿Le gustara el queso blanco o el amarillo?

La mayoría prefiere el amarillo, pero ella podría ser de las que prefiere el blanco…

Aunque muchos no le ponen queso, si, a muchas personas no les gusta cuando esta solido, mejor que le pongan del amarillo.

¿Qué verduras prefiere?

Hay lechuga, tomate, alfalfa, jalapeños y no sé que más cosas que no se si le gustaran, ¡esto, me está volviendo loco!

No Edward, cálmate, respira y piensa…

¿Cómo te gusta a ti? Así puedes saber o darte una idea de cómo pedirlo.

¡Bien ya lo tengo!

Pediré un sándwich de pavo, con lechuga, alfalfa, de pan blanco, con queso amarillo…

¿Le gustara la mayonesa?

Tal vez no le guste, o prefiera muy poco, o le guste mucho, a mi casi no me gusta…

Se lo pediré con poca, muy poca mayonesa.

¿Pero si siente que está muy seco?

Se lo pediré con mucha…

¿Y si le da asco tanta mayonesa?

Bien solo le diré que con mayonesa.

¡Esto es demasiado complicado!

¡Ya se! Mejor le compro una pizza…

¿De cuál le gustara?

Hay hawaiana, mexicana, vegetariana, campesina, italiana, de queso, jamón, pepperoni, con orilla, sin orilla… ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Esto es peor que el sándwich… ¿Cuál le pediré? La hawaiana me gusta, pero a muchos les parece una mezcla asquerosa entre lo salado y lo dulce… no mejor esa no.

¿La mexicana?... solo conozco a una persona que la come… Emmett, pero el come cualquier cosa que le pongan enfrente… no, creo que esa tampoco.

¿Vegetariana? No bella no es vegetariana, así que no creo que quiera de esa pizza…

La italiana es muy parecida a la de pepperoni, solo por la salchicha, tal vez le guste esa, o tal vez no le gusta la salchicha, a muchas personas no les gusta, pero no entiendo porque, si tiene tan buen sabor…

¿y si le compro de jamón? En fin, de todas formas el sándwich iba a ser de jamón, y la pizza sabe bien… tal vez Bella prefiera la de pepperoni, esa le gusta a todos, aunque hay excepciones para todo claro, si, mejor le pido la de pepperoni.

¿Le gustara con orilla o sin orilla?

Yo digo que sin orilla, a nadie le gusta la orilla, no sé porque se la ponen, todas las pizzas deberían de ser sin orilla, aunque si hay personas que les gusta… ¿Y si Bella es de esas? Si tal vez le guste… le comprare con orilla, si no le gusta no se la come y ya, así es más fácil.

Ahora solo falta la bebida.

¿Qué le compro?

¿Soda, jugo, té helado, café o agua? Muy bien… si le compro agua… no sabe horrible la pizza con agua…

¿Con jugo? Puede ser, pero hay de naranja, mango y manzana.

¿De naranja? Nunca lo he probado con la pizza… ¿De manzana? Sigue siendo asqueroso… ¿Y de mango? Sigue siendo jugo y el jugo no sabe bien con la pizza…

¿Te helado? Hay verde y negro… pero el se te hace con agua ¿no?... eso quiere decir que es asqueroso… así que no.

¿Café? Nunca he visto a alguien que coma la pizza con café, ni Emmett, y eso que el come lo que sea, así que no, café definitivo no.

¿Refresco? Creo que sí, es la mejor opción.

A toda la gente le gusta el refresco… ¿Pero cuál? ¿Coca-cola, fresa o naranja? El de naranja es igual al jugo solo que con gas, así que no, ese no… el de fresa te mancha, y no creo que Bella quiera estar toda roja, además si se mancha me mata claro está, mejor no… mejor le compro coca-cola, si esa es la mejor opción…

Al fin, después de no sé cuánto tiempo iba a ordenar…

-Me da una pizza de pepperoni y una coca-cola- le dije a la señora.

-¿Ibas a ordenar?

-Sí, es que después de pensar… no a toda la gente le gusta el sándwich ¿A usted le gusta? No me conteste, no me interesa, así que elegí la pizza de pepperoni, porque no a todas las personas les gustan todas las que hay, usted sabe, las que existen ¿sabe que existe la mexicana? No me conteste, no me interesa… y luego pensé "le puedo comprar agua" pero feo la pizza con agua, luego pensé en el té o el café, pero los hacen con agua ¿usted sabia que los hacen con agua? Tampoco me conteste, sigue sin interesarme. Y luego pensé en el juego, pero luego deje de pensar en él y elegí la soda. ¿Sabe que es el mejor invento que existe? tampoco me conteste, pero no sabía de cual, y luego me dije a mí mismo "mi mismo, tienes que elegir la coca-cola" usted sabe…

-Edward ¿Qué te pasa?- escuche la voz de Jasper a un lado de mi.

-Ah nada, solo estaba hablando con la señora- voltee al lugar donde estaba la señora, pero no había nadie solo estaba lo que había pedido- ¿Y la señora?

-¿Qué señora?

-La que atiende, veras le estaba contando de porque elegí la pizza, ¿sabes que no a todos les gusta el sándwich?

-Edward, ya escuche la historia, no me cuentes… Ya es demasiado.

-Jasper, ¿No quieres comer con nosotros? Así podre presentarte a mi prima, y a mi novia… ¡No! A mi prima y a la amiga de mi prima, si su amiga… pero no la mires mucho, porque ella es mía… ¡No! No es mía, es que si la miras se enoja, mira como me dejo el ojo- me quite los lentes para que mirara y luego me los volví a acomodar- fíjate que yo la quería ver, y abrí la puerta del baño… no Jasper no pienses mal, yo no la estaba viendo mientras se bañaba, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Ya te dije que vinieras a comer con nosotros?

-SI, ya me lo dijiste.

-No sé, porque siento que estas de mal humor, te miro muy alterado ¿sabes? ¿Estás tenso?

Jasper me miro mal, tenía una mirada parecida a la de Bella.

-¿No sabes donde deje mi lápiz?- pregunte.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-No sé, nada… pero no me acuerdo donde lo deje, además quería aligerar el ambiente ¿Sabes? Es que tienes una cara de sufrimiento… y no lo digo yo, no, lo dice toda la escuela…

-Edward… podemos irnos a comer, y ya déjalo así quieres.

-Qué bueno que dices eso, porque ya no tenía nada que decir… ibas a descubrir que estaba mintiendo.

-Edward, te voy a dar un consejo… cuando mientas no digas que estas mintiendo.

-Ok, lo anotare en esa parte muy onda, onda de mi consciencia.

-Edward mejor ya vámonos…

Caminamos hacia la mesa donde estaba Bella.

-Jasper ya te dije que esto es para Bella

-NO EDWARD- me grito- no me lo habías dicho.

-Enserio, pues ya lo sabes…

Jasper estaba a punto de matarme, estaba seguro algo me lo decía… no se qué pero algo me lo decía. Para tranquilidad mía, y la de Jasper, creo… llegamos a la mesa.

-Jasper, ella es Alice- dije señalándola- mi prima y ella- dije mirando a Bella- es mi no… la amiga de Alice- me acerque a Jasper y hablando muy bajo solo para él le dije- acuérdate de lo que te dije de ella.

Me senté en el lugar que estaba a un lado de Bella, y Jasper hizo lo mismo solo que con Alice.

¿Le doy la comida ahora o más tarde?

No, pues yo digo que ahora, porque después se va a acabar el tiempo.

-Bella te traje algo para comer, es una pizza con refresco.

Bella miro la comida y no estaba muy seguro de si su expresión era de asco o desprecio.

-No me gusta la pizza, y menos si tú la traes… no lo quiero.

**Hola!**

**Bueno aqui les dejamos otro cap, y gracias por todos lo reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Saludos**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 10

BELLA POV

¿Qué pensaba Edward?

¿Que con una pizza y un refresco iba a conseguir mi perdón?

Pues no.

Estaba muy equivocado.

-Alice, tienes que comer, te vas a enfermar- le dije a mi amiga dándole lo que Edward me había traído.

Alice no me contesto.

Algo me decía que no me hacía caso, estaba platicando con ese tipo… Gasparin o algo parecido, no me importa.

Lo único bueno de eso es que la hacía hablar, y se miraba contenta…

¡Pero que se cree ese idiota!... de seguro solo quiere jugar con ella, y yo no se lo voy a permitir.

-Bella- me llamo Emmett, volteé a verlo- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Parece como si quisieras matar a alguien, ¿Te hizo algo Edward?

¿Qué? ¿Tan obvio es?

-Nada… es que deje la leche en el fuego- dije

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- ¿Por qué Emmett tiene que preguntar eso? Cuando él dice una estupidez nadie le dice nada.

-Eso me recuerda a Edward- dijo Gasparin, otra razón para odiarlo… me está comparando con Edward- sí, me pregunto por su lápiz… y él ni siquiera usa lápiz, trae computadora.

-Mira Gasparin- dije molesta- a ti nadie te metió… además ¿Qué haces en esta mesa?

-Jajaja Gasparin- estallo en carcajadas Emmett señalando a Gasparin, después todos en la mesa con excepción de Gasparin y yo, comenzaron a reír.

-Haber Emmett ríete, tu no hiciste el examen- dijo Gasparin- vas a reprobar Jaja.

-¿Qué examen?- pregunto Emmett- mira no es mi culpa que te digan Gasparin… ¿Ahora hasta inventas exámenes?

-Emmett estuvimos estudiando toda la semana pasada.

-Ah… ese examen… no importa, lo hare mañana.

-No te dejaran Emmett…

-Claro que si… tú no sabes lo que hare.

-Así, y ¿Qué harás?

-No lo diré, luego me lo robas… ¿Que no lo sabes? Debes de protegerte de fraudes, estafas, robos… sí, no te lo diré.

-Emmett…

-Aluce- interrumpí su tan emocionante platica- tienes que comer…

-No tengo hambre- dijo- desayune antes de salir de casa.

-Ah, yo lo quiero- dijo Emmett jalando la pizza.

-Emmett- dijo Edward- yo lo traje para Bella no para ti.

-Edward, Bella no lo quiere, Alice no lo quiere, ¿lo ves? Nadie lo quiere… yo me lo como… ¿No sabes que es malo tirar la comida? Que malo eres…

-Gasparin- dije mirándolo- dile a Alice que coma algo…

-Es Jasper, Bella, JAS-PER

-Ah sí, lo que sea pero dile.

-Alice ¿quieres ir a comer después de la escuela?

-Sí, está bien- respondió Alice.

¿Qué no estaba en depresión?

-Gasparin te dije que le dijeras que comiera, no que la invitaras a salir…

-¡ES JASPER, BELLA, JASPER!

-Ay, ¿Por qué me gritas?

¿Cómo se atreve a gritarme?

Esto no se va a quedar así…

Eso quiere decir que quiere guerra, bien pues guerra tendrá.

Después del almuerzo, Emmett y Gasparin se fueron juntos, al igual que Alice y la novia de Emmett que no recuerdo su nombre…

Edward trato de acompañarme, pero lo ignore y me fui al edificio de arte.

Estaba en mi clase de "cocinando la venganza contra Gasparin" pero no tenía muchas ideas…

Después de la clase, fui al estacionamiento, y ahí estaba Gasparin junto a Alice… realmente estaba junto, muy pero muy cerca de ella…

Un momento… si Alice se va con Gasparin, Emmett con Rosalie, ¿Yo con quien me iré?

-Bella te irás con Edward- dijo Alice respondiendo a mi pregunta cuando me acerque.

¿Qué? Yo sola con ese acosador, depravado, pervertido, y lo peor es un idiota… y aun hay algo peor, es hombre…

-Alice- dije con voz triste- me siento mal, no me puedo quedar sola.

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto Alice preocupada.

Asentí.

-No te preocupes Bella- dijo Alice, genial mi plan estaba funcionando- Edward, ¿Cuidas de mi amiga? No se siente bien.

-Claro- dijo Edward- dime Bella ¿Qué te duele?

Es lo peor que pudo hacer Alice, mandar a Edward a cuidarme… ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir semejante idea?

-Nos vemos Bella- dijo Alice alejándose- adiós chicos- se despidió de los demás.

También Emmett se fue dejándome sola con Edward.

-Dime Bella- dijo Edward- ¿te duele la mano?- pregunto tomando mi mano- ¿Sabes que estoy estudiando medicina? Sí, creo que ya te lo había dicho.

Le quite la mano bruscamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarme?

EDWARD POV

No entiendo porque Bella no quiso la pizza, nunca paso por mi mente que no le gustara, tendré que comprarle otra cosa mañana, ya pensare en algo, al final el que se comió la pizza fue Emmett…

Después de comer, le dije a Bella si la podía acompañar, pero no, me contesto y se fue, trate de seguirla pero supuse que se molestaría.

Ya se miraba molesta porque Jasper invito a salir a Alice, no entiendo porque se molesta… se preocupa por ella, pero no debe molestarse. Sé que la quiere eso se nota, trato de que comiera, pero ella se negó a hacerlo, y Bella se miraba preocupada.

Después de mis clases, fui al estacionamiento, ya esta Emmett con Rose cuando llegue, después llegaron Alice y Jasper, y al final Bella.

Cuando llego parecía pensar en un gran dilema…

-Bella te irás con Edward- dijo Alice, cuando se acerco a nosotros.

No había pensado en eso, me iría yo solo con Bella, eso era grandioso.

-Alice- dijo Bella con voz triste- me siento mal, no me puedo quedar sola.

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto Alice preocupada.

Bella asintió.

-No te preocupes Bella- dijo Alice- Edward, ¿Cuidas de mi amiga? No se siente bien.

-Claro- dije- dime Bella ¿Qué te duele?

-Nos vemos Bella- dijo Alice alejándose- adiós chicos- se despidió de los demás.

Después se fueron Emmett y Rose, solo quedamos Bella y yo.

-Dime Bella- dije- ¿te duele la mano?- pregunte tomando su mano- ¿Sabes que estoy estudiando medicina? Sí, creo que ya te lo había dicho.

Bella jalo su mano de manera brusca, sabía que se había molestado, así que ya no dije nada, y me limité a conducir.

Trate de sacarle plática en el camino, pero nada de lo que le preguntaba respondía.

Seguía molesta con Jasper, lo único que decía era que Gasparin se las pagaría por invitar a salir a Alice.

Parecía celosa… tal vez tenía miedo de perder a su amiga, pero estoy seguro que eso no pasara.

**Gracias por leer!**

**Dejen reviews...**

**... tenemos una pregunta... queremos salir de dudas y dejar de discutir sobre eso... Que es mas cerca -casi, casi- ó - casi, casi, casi-? por fa digan que no dejamos de discutir sobre que es mas cerca...**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 11

EMMETT POV

No sabía qué hacer, era muy temprano par air a la Universidad, tendría que buscar a alguien de la casa para molestarlo.

Veamos ¿Alice?... no ella no me hará caso…

¿Bella?... terminaría como Edward, no gracias, amo demasiado mi rostro, tendrá que ser Edward.

-Eddie- grite entrando a su cuarto- ya no sueñes con Bella, no quieres que te deje morado también el otro ojo, no querrás parecer mapache… ¡oh ya se!, ya se, quieres ser el imitador oficial de "_El Zorro_"

-¡Lárgate Emmett!- me grito.

-Como sea… Bella se está bañando- le dije un poco más bajo, sentándome en la cama.

-¡Enserio!- dijo emocionado.

-¡No!- dije riendo- tu no aprendes…

Estuve riendo de Edward y su ojo morado un poco más, pero después me canse de reírme de él, y mejor me fui para arreglarme antes de ir a la universidad, baje a desayunar, tenía que hacer algo más productivo antes de irme. En el comedor estaban Edward y Bella.

Edward estaba tan lejos de Bella como podía, mientras Bella lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

Seguro que volvió a entrar al baño. No aprende, de nada sirvió mi platica de hermano mayor… en realidad no le dije nada, pero no entendió mis burlas.

Jasper paso por Alice para ir a la universidad, eso nos sorprendió a todos. En especial a Bella, que se miraba muy molesta.

Yo fui a recoger a Rose, como todos los días, después nos fuimos a la universidad.

Cuando llegamos mire a Edward y Bella atravesar el estacionamiento, iban riendo, eso me sorprendió.

Al que si no mire cerca fue a Jasper, y necesito que me ayude con el examen.

Me despedí de Rose y fui a buscar al Profesor Ingeniero Espiridión para ver lo de el examen. Lo encontré en su aula dando una clase.

-Profesor Ingeniero Espiridión- lo llame cuando entre.

-Solo ingeniero, Cullen.

-Ah, sí. Gracias, pero yo no soy Ingeniero, estoy estudiando, pero no lo soy todavía.

-No, que solo debe decirme Ingeniero.

-¡Ah!, está bien profesor.

-Sí, sí como sea, ya está bien, diga como quiera… ¿Ayer no lo mire en mi clase?

-Sí, lo que pasa es que estoy enfermo.

-Pero ayer hubo examen.

-Sí, pero mi enfermedad es muy grave y contagiosa.

-Yo lo miro muy bien.

-Ah es que es muy engañosa…

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene?- pregunto despacio.

-Saquita.

-¿Saquita? ¿Y eso que es?

-Ah bueno, yo le explico… mi mama me tuvo a mí, yo era un niño muy lindo, estaba gordito y cachetoncito, si, comía mucho por eso estaba tan lindo, era un niño muy consentido, porque era hijo único, pero después nació Edward, la verdad no sé porque tuvieron a Edward… bueno si se, nació para estar de pervertido, ya le miro el ojo. Pues fíjese que ayer, entro al baño mientras Bella se bañaba, y bueno ella le pego…

-Emmett, explica lo tu enfermedad.

-Sí para allá iba, pues vera, hace unos días, no muchos, yo estaba en un parque, o era el patio de mi casa, eso no importa mucho… bueno, me dolía la cabeza, y luego me dio fiebre, así que fui con Rose, quien me mando al hospital, después busque a Carlisle, quien me dijo que tenía Saquita.

-Sigo sin saber que es.

-Pues es una nueva enfermedad, acaban de descubrirla, ¿No escucho nada? Salió en la radio, noticias, periódico, internet, en todas partes…

-No, pero ¿Qué es?

-bien le decía… es como la influencia humana, solo que más fuerte, y esta todavía no tiene cura. Pero es muy contagiosa- los ojos del ingeniero se abrieron al escuchar mis palabras- por eso no vine a clases ayer… pero como tenia este examen tan importante…

-Ah, ya veo… tome uno de esos exámenes- señalo su escritorio- y se sienta… alla- señalo una esquina del aula, muy alejada.

-pero voy a estar solito.

-No importa, después del examen se puede retirar.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Bien- me fui a sentar donde me había indicado.

Mire el examen, y no me acordaba de algunas cosas… saque mi celular y busque a la única persona que podía ayudarme.

-¿Sí?

-¡Gasparin!

-¿Que quieres Emmett?

-Necesito que me ayudes con el examen.

-¿Lo vas a presentar?

-Te dije que lo haría, luego te cuento… dime cual es la primera.

-¿Qué dice?

-Nombre de la materia.

-¡EMMETT!

-Solo bromeaba…

Después de presentar el examen, con ayuda de Gasparin, salí del aula del ingeniero Espiridión. Se miraba muy asustado, no dejo ni que m le acercara un poco, ¿Qué le pasaba?

BELLA POV

Lo que me faltaba, ese Gasparin paso a recoger a Alice para llevarla a clases… ¿pero que se cree? Y eso no fue lo peor… no, lo peor fue que como Alice se fue con Gasparin, Emmett fue por Rose, yo me quede otra vez con Edward, nuevamente íbamos solos en su auto…

-¿Qué le pasa a ese Gasparin?- dije molesta.

-Es Jasper…

-NO ME IMPORTA- le grite- me quiere quitar a mi amiga, pero no lo lograra, ella es mi amiga… y ningún hombre se va interponer entre nosotras.

-Bella, estas algo tensa… ¿No quieres un masaje?

-No, no quiero solo un masaje- dijo con voz más tranquila- también quiero violarte…- le dije acercándome a él.

-En serio- dijo con un tono asustado- no es necesario llegar a la violación- comenzó a sonreír- aquí hay un callejón vacio, nadie nos va a ver… ¿Me estaciono?

-Claro, estaciónate, no importa llegar tarde a la escuela- le dije con tono sarcástico.

Apenas termine de hablar, y ya estábamos en el callejón, el carro estaba apagado, con las ventanas arriba… no si Edward no entiende indirectas…

-Edward…- dije mirándolo seria.

-Sí, sí, ya entendí, nos vamos, no es necesario que me lo digas, ya sabía que no lo decías enserio… era una bromita.

-Sí, mejor vámonos.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, aunque Edward me impresiono, no hablo ni una palabra. Cuando llegamos, Edward estaciono el auto, y no lo soporte mas, se miraba muy raro callado, acepto que tampoco soporto que hable mucho, pero extrañaba su voz.

¿Extrañaba su voz? Pero Bella que dices…

-¿Qué tienes Edward?- le pregunte mientras caminaba a su lado por el estacionamiento- estas tenso… ¿Quieres un masaje?- lo imite, después comenzamos a reír, caminamos hacia el edifico, esta vez no me molesto tanto ir en su compañía.

Después de clases fuimos a la cafetería.

-Y ¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto Gasparin.

-Le dije que tenía saquita- conto Emmett.

-¿Y qué es eso?- pregunto Rose.

-No sé, lo invente en el camino, pueden creer que me creyó, incluso me dejo salir antes, y me dijo que me alejara de todos…- todos comenzaron a reír incluida Alice.

Después de la magnifica explicación de la extraña enfermedad de Emmett, llego Edward con una charola de comida… ¿Ya iba a empezar?

-Bella te traje algo- si ya iba a empezar.

-No tengo hambre- dije mirando la pizza.

-Yo me lo como- dijo Emmett jalando la comida.

-Pero…- comenzó Edward, pero Emmett no lo dejo terminar.

-Nada, Bella no lo quiere, porque no me dejas comer lo que Bella no quiere, eres un ser muy egoísta.

El resto del día paso igual que ayer. Alice se fue con Gasparin, Emmett con Rose, y yo… bueno yo trate de no matar a Edward.

**Hola!**

**Tal vez estemos actualizando dos veces por semana... **

**Dejen reviews...**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 12

EDWARD POV

¡Por fin!

Ya mi ojo no se ve tan morado, genial.

No puedo creer que en todo el día de ayer, Bella no me insulto, me pego, me grito y cosas parecidas… al contrario, hablo conmigo, claro para insultar a Jasper… per ¿Qué insulte a Jasper ó me insulte a mi? Que insulte a Jasper obviamente.

Pero lo mejor de todo, Bella recuerda mi nombre, y el de él no… ¡Que Genial!

Bueno aunque después, cuando le compre comida, no la quiso. Volvió a ser la misma Bella, y Emmett termino comiéndosela nuevamente… ¿Por qué no puede aceptar mi comida? ¿Tal vez lo que le compro no le gusta? Por eso hoy le comprare algo diferente, no se… ¿Le gustara el Sushi?

Pues tal vez, pero no venden sushi en el cafetería… bueno puedo ir a buscar algo ante, pero no conozco ningún lugar que este abierto a las siete de la mañana.

Creo que mejor ya dejo de pensar en comida, y me cambio, se me estaba olvidando, tengo que darle las gracias a Jasper por llevarse a Alice siempre… ¿La querrá de regalo de cumpleaños?

Después de cambiarme, busque los lentes de Emmett, ya no lo tenía tan morado, pero aun se notaba, después de ponerme los baje a la cocina.

Alice y Bella estaban platicando, Bella se miraba tan linda cuando sonreía… un momento ¿Qué hace Alice aquí? ¿Todavía no viene Jasper? ¿Y si hoy no viene? Tal vez por eso Bella esta tan feliz esta mañana.

Saque mi teléfono y le marque.

-Hola- respondió Jasper.

-Jasper ¿Por qué no has venido por Alice? ¿Pero qué te pasa? Mira Jasper te lo voy a explicar, tú te la llevas y yo soy feliz… ¿Lo ves?, todos ganan.

-Edward, estoy en la puerta de tu casa.

Salí corriendo para abrirle.

-Jasper- dije cuando abrí- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Para regalarte a Alice…

-¡¿Qué?

-No sé, ¿La quieres con moño o sin moño?

-Edward no me puedes regalar a tu prima…

-Claro que si, ¿Te la envuelvo?

-Edward…

-¿La quieres en bolsa o en caja?... no sé, en caja es más difícil, luego se asfixia…

-¡En bolsa estaría bien!... pero que digo… no Edward no me puedes regalar a tu prima.

-¿Por qué no?... tú la quieres, yo no la quiero, todos ganamos.

-Edward te lo explicare… si Alice se va, Bella también se va… ¿Ahora me entiendes?

-¡Ah! Si… por eso te decía Jasper, que no te puedo regalar a mi prima, te la presto para que te la lleves por unas horas, o para llevarla a clases, pero no te la regalo.

-¿Que no le quieres regalar?- pregunto Alice a mis espaldas.

Maldición, y si escucho toda la conversación de que la quería regalar. Y si yo no le digo la verdad, lo hará Jasper y eso es malo, muy malo.

-Nada… lo que pasa, es que Jasper quiere mis lentes, pero yo no sé los quiero dar.

-Pero son de Emmett, ¿No?

-Exacto… ¿Ahora me entiendes porque no se los puedo dar?

-¡Ah!... Edward te habla Bella.

-¡¿Enserio?

-No, solo quiero que te vayas.

-¡ah! Ya entendí…

-Si ya entendiste, ¿Por qué no te vas?

Después de tratar de entender, lo que Alice quería que entendiera, llego Bella.

-Hola Bella- saludo Jasper- ¿Apagaste la leche?

-¡MIRA GASPARIN…!

Cuando vi a Bella que tenía esa mirada muy parecida a la que tenía cuando entre al baño, decidí intervenir.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

Bella me miro un momento, pude ver como sus facciones se dulcificaban un poco.

-Está bien Edward, vámonos.

El camino a la universidad fue rápido, y callado. Bella seguía molesta, pero no era contra mi… aunque sabía que si hablaba, si seria contra mí.

Cuando llegamos, se bajo muy rápido, todavía no terminaba de estacionar el auto, cuando ya se había bajado… todavía estaba molesta, pero era contra Jasper y no contra mi… y eso me encantaba, mientras sea contra Jasper, todo está bien.

Me fui a mi clase, tenía que pensar en algo para que Bella no esté tan enojada.

Ya era hora de ir a la cafetería y todavía no se me ocurre nada. A la entrada de la cafetería vi a Bella platicando con alguien, me pondría celoso, pero es mujer, y luego llego otra, y otra y luego otra… a no, esa es Alice.

¿Por qué Bella no le habla a ningún hombre?

Bueno por mi eso está muy bien, pero es raro.

Hablando de raros… ¿Dónde estará Emmett? Bueno eso no es de lo que estaba hablando.

Bueno volviendo al tema de la felicidad, ¿Qué le voy a comprar a Bella? Esta vez tiene que ser algo diferente, no tiene que ser pizza de pepperoni, ni pizza de ninguna otra, no le gusta.

Fui a hacer fila a la cafetería.

¡Ah! Qué lindo me va a tocar que me atienda la misma señora de los días pasados… ¿Por qué se va? Se está alejando, tal vez no me ha visto.

-¡Señora!- la llame para que me viera.

-Otra vez…- dijo con voz cansada- ahora que vas a llevar, no, no me contestes todavía, tomate tu tiempo de pensarlo.

-No se preocupe, ya sé que quiero… un sándwich de atún y una coca-cola.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto mirándome- piénsalo bien, no acepto devoluciones.

-Seguro, ¿Usted cree que a Bella le guste? Porque todo lo que le llevo no le gusta. Yo le cuento…

-No es necesario, ya está tu orden. Vete.

-No, pero todavía no le cuento…

-Si no se lo llevas ya, se va a hacer feo…

-Tiene razón, la veo mañana- me despedí de la señora.

-¿También mañana?- alcance a escuchar que murmuraba… tal vez fue mi imaginación.

Me fui todo feliz a la mesa, seguro de que esta vez Bella si me lo aceptaba.

-Bella…- comencé, pero ella me interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más.

-No lo quiero.

-¡Yo sí!- Dijo Emmett jalando la comida… ¿Pero de donde salió Emmett?

-Emmett, ¿De dónde saliste?- pregunte.

-Edward, ¿Que no estás estudiando medicina? Pensé que ya sabias, pero no importa, yo te explico… Mama y papa se conocieron, se gustaron, comenzaron a salir, fueron a un hotel… hicieron cositas… y nueve meses después, hicieron un baby shower, y luego me tuvieron a mi… y la verdad de ti no entro en detalles, porque no me interesa.

**Hola!**

**Aqui esta un nuevo cap...**

**Bueno Gasparina o Laura, como sea, respondiendo a tu pregunta de Gasparin, ni idea de donde salio, solo se dio, cuando escribimos así se nos vienen las ideas, nos estuvimos riendo todo el dia por eso... y lo del msn, no lo dejaste, y si lo hiciste ff lo borro, pero nos puedes agregar tu.**

**chicastwilight(guion bajo)fanny(guion bajo)clara(arroba)hotmail(punto)com**

**Este correo lo usamos las dos.**

**En el cap pasado lo olvide, lo de la enfermedad, saquita, fue un idea de mi sobrina, ella dijo el nombre y lo que era.**

**Saludos.**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 13

EDWARD POV

Después de que Bella me rechazara por… ¿Que día es hoy? Así, es jueves, si, me ha rechazado tres veces. Pero hoy será diferente.

Fui a la cafetería, como todos los días, y mire a mi súper amiga, la señora que atiende.

-¡Hola señora!- la salude cuando me acerque.

-Ay, no… ¿Otra vez tu?- ¿Por qué pone esa cara?

-Se mira estresada… ¿Esta tensa?

-Hace diez segundos no lo estaba… pero luego te vi, y todo cambio… ¿Ahora qué vas a comprar?

-Ahora quiero…- dije un poco pensativo.

-Tomate tu tiempo, no hay prisa- eso sonó a sarcasmo.

-Un sándwich de pollo y… un jugo de naranja- dije no muy seguro todavía.

-Bien…- dijo mientras se volteaba para preparar el sándwich.

-¿Cree que le guste a Bella?... porque ayer no lo quiso.

-¿Por qué te habrá rechazado?

-No lo sé, tal vez no le gusta el atún… hay personas que no le gusta, tal vez por la mayonesa, ¿Tenía mucha? O puede que no le gusten los mariscos… ¿Usted qué opina?

-No lo sé, pero aquí está tu sándwich y el jugo, ya vete.

-¿Me está corriendo?

-No, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, ¿Que te hace pensar que yo te correría? Yo solo lo decía porque… tal vez Bella este con alguien… uno nunca sabe.

-Si verdad, tiene razón, me acaba de convencer.

Regrese a la mesa, y mire a Bella con la misma tipa de ayer… ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué esta con ella? ¿De dónde la conoce? Después Bella se acerco y la abrazo, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla… ¡¿QUE? ¿Por qué la esta abrazando? ¿Por qué la besa?

Bueno mejor me relajo un poco, Bella ya va hacia la mesa, todo está bien.

-Bella te traje algo de comer- le dije cuando llegue a la mesa.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto Emmett- ¿No te cansas? Siempre te rechaza, te rechaza y te vuelve a rechazar…

-Nadie pidió tu opinión- le dijo un poco molesto.

-Hm, no tengo hambre- dijo Bella, mirando lo que le había traído.

-Jajaja- se empezó a reír Emmett- ¿Ya ves? Te dije que te iba a rechazar.

-Pero el jugo si lo quiero- volvió a decir Bella, esta vez tomando el jugo que traía.

-Jajaja- este mi turno de reír- ¿Ves? Te dije que no, te gane.

¡Ah! Bella me acepto el jugo, mañana le comprare uno igual.

Después de mi momento de alucinaciones, vi que Emmett se estaba comiendo el sándwich, ¿En qué momento lo había agarrado?

-¡Emmett! ¿Por qué te comes el sándwich?

-¡Ay! Eddie, pues porque tengo hambre.

Bueno después de mi discusión con Emmett, del porque se comió el sándwich de Bella, y él con su "tengo hambre Eddie" y de que Bella se fuera a su clase, ignorando mi intento de acompañarla, ¿Por qué nunca acepta que la acompañe? Como sea, yo también me fui a mi clase.

Cuando estaba atravesando el patio para ir al edificio mire al ingeniero Espiridión, creo que le da clases a Emmett. Lo saludare.

-Ingeniero, ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto cuando me acerque.

-Bien, y tu Edward ¿Por qué traes esos lentes?- pregunto señalando mi rostro- ¿Es por lo que me dijo Emmett?

-¡¿Que le dijo?- pregunte, esta me las va a pagar Emmett.

-Que una mujer te golpeo.

-¡NO! Eso es mentira- me defendí- ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Yo le explico… estaba en el baño… ¡no! Estaba lejos del baño, si lejos, porque Bella se estaba bañando, así que yo abrí la puerta, ¡no!, no, yo no abrí ninguna puerta, no, porque en las escaleras no hay puertas, bueno en algún si, pero en mi casa no, que es lo que importa ¿no? Porque esto me paso ahí, le decía, estaba en las escaleras, si, en las escaleras, y estaba a punto de entrar, ¡no!, de entrar no, de bajar, si eso, de bajar, pero Bella me aventó el champú, ¡no!, había tirado champú en el escalón y me caí, si y me golpee diez veces en el ojo.

-¡Ah! Claro, diez veces ¿NO?, si y yo soy campanita.

-¡¿Qué? Yo pensaba que era ingeniero, he vivido engañado todo este tiempo.

-No, dime la verdad Edward, ¿Qué te paso?

-Bueno la verdad… la verdad ¿No?... bueno pues la verdad es que… me pelee con seis tipos y me dieron como doscientos golpes. Y yo solo les di seis… un golpe a cada uno, ya sabe con uno basto, era así, uno y el que sigue, uno y el que sigue, fue muy fácil. Con un golpe basto para noquearlos, a los seis los tumbe, si, y eso que solo eran seis… si, es que usted me ve a mí que tengo el ojo morado, no los hubiera visto a ellos, si que quedaron mal… estaban morados… y no iban vestidos de morados, no, pero esto- me señale el ojo- esto solo fue un rasguño, una nada, un rose, no es nada grave…

-¿Seis tipos? ¿Doscientos golpes? Y tú solo diste seis ¿no? Y los dejaste morados.

-S-si, es que usted sabe que superman no existe, ¿Verdad? pues yo soy lo más parecido a él, claro que yo si existo, pero ya sabe, la fuerza, la rapidez, pero a mí no me afecta la criptonita, eso es lo único diferente…

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, ¿Qué le hace pensar que le voy a mentir?

-Nada Edward ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso?, ¿No se te hace tarde?

-Ahora que lo menciona, si, mi clase empezó- mire mi reloj- hace diez minutos.

Después de clases fui al estacionamiento, con Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice y Bella.

Bella se miraba muy molesta, al parecer Jasper volvió a invitar a Alice a salir.

Bella no está para nada feliz. Pero Jasper no sabe en qué se está metiendo, sí a mí, que solo fui amable y le ofrecí mi ayuda, me dejo el ojo morado, ¿Qué le hará a Jasper?

Íbamos camino a casa, Bella venia sola conmigo, ya que Alice se fue con Jasper, no se a donde, pero se fueron juntos, y Emmett también se venía a la casa, el iba con Rose, al parecer Emmett tenía hambre, y ya se gasto todo su dinero, no sé en qué, pero de que no tiene, no tiene.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Bella se fue a la sala con Rose, mientras yo iba a la cocina junto con Emmett, tenía hambre, aparte todavía tengo la duda de en que se gasto el dinero Emmett.

-Emmett- le dije cuando estábamos en la cocina- tengo una duda… ¿En qué te gastaste tu dinero?

-Bueno Eddie, te explico. Que tú seas un reprimido sexual, y solo llegues a acosador sexual, no quiere decir que los demás lo seamos, te digo, yo voy a la farmacia y pido…

-Ya entendí Emmett, no necesito tantos detalles… ¿Pero cómo puedes gastar tanto dinero en eso?

-¡Ay! Eddie, si hasta la misma pregunta lo dice… ¿Quieres que te explique?

-No, así está bien.

Genial ya no tengo hambre. Iba camino a la sala, donde Bella y Rose estaban, cuando escuche la voz de Bella, le decía algo a Rose.

-¡No me interesa!, nunca me ha interesado, y nunca me interesara- ¿De qué estarán hablando?

-¿Edward?- Maldición, Rose me vio.

-Sí, es un idiota- ¿Están hablando de mi?- y solo me quiere alejar de Alice.

¿Habrá escuchado cuando regalaba a Alice?

-Seguramente es un pervertido, acosador y todo lo demás.

¡AH! Ya no soporto estar escuchando cuanto me odia Bella… regrese a la cocina con Emmett.

BELLA POV

Después de llegar a la casa, Edward y Emmett se fueron a la cocina, yo me quede en la sala con Rose.

-Bella ¿Por qué estas tan enojada? ¿Es por Jasper?

-Sí, ese Gasparin tiene la culpa de todo, nos está separando, ¿Para qué tuvieron que tenerlo tus papas? Gasparin es malo.

-Es Jasper…

-¡No me interesa!, nunca me ha interesado y nunca me interesara- le dije a Rose.

-¿Edward?- ¿Él que tiene que ver? Estamos hablando de su hermano ¿No?

-Sí, es un idiota, y solo me quiere alejar de Alice… seguramente es un pervertido, acosador y todo lo demás.

-No Bella, que ahí estaba Edward.

¿Estaba Edward? No esto es malo.

-¿Me habrá escuchado? No, se lo dirá a Alice, y ella se sentirá mal, por todo lo que dije de Gasparin.

Tendré que hablar con Edward de esto.

**Hola!**

**Las historias que cuenta Edward sobre su pelea, y que se cayo por las escaleras, nos las conto Ricardo; un compañero de la prepa, cuando le preguntamos por su ojo morado, es muy bueno inventando... cambio la version de la pelea como diez veces.**

**Saludos.**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 14

BELLA POV

Tengo que hablar con Edward sobre la conversación de ayer… ¿Por qué tiene que andar de chismoso, metiche y todo lo demás? Bueno el punto es que tengo que hablar con Edward, para que no diga nada, ¿Por qué no tiene que decir nada? Pues porque Alice se sentirá mal, si piensa que odio a Gasparin, si, es verdad, lo odio, pero ella no tiene porque saberlo.

Después de bañarme y vestirme, para ir a la universidad, baje a buscar a Edward. Pero no lo vi por ninguna parte, así que tuve que volver a subir, ¿Por qué no puede estar abajo? Fui a su cuarto, ¿Por qué cuando lo necesito o lo busco nunca lo encuentro? Toque a su puerta y él mágicamente me abrió.

¡Genial estaba en su cuarto!

-Edward tengo que hablar seriamente contigo- dije mientras lo empujaba para poder entrar.

-Ah, sí Bella, puedes entrar, no importa.

-Bueno, tu sarcasmo ahorita no me importa. La conversación que ayer escuchaste entre Rose y yo, tu sabes, esa que no tenias porque haber escuchado, que todavía no sé porque escuchaste, ¿No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Bueno el punto no era hablarte de educación, si no de la conversación que debes olvidar, borrar, aniquilar, desaparecer de tu mente y memoria.

-Sí, ya me quedo claro, lo entendí todo muy bien cuando estabas hablando ayer con Rose.

-¿Lo entendiste? Ay qué bueno, así no tengo porque volver a explicarlo todo.

-No te preocupes Bella, ya escuche todo lo que pensabas ayer.

¿Por qué Edward se escucha y se ve tan triste? A lo mejor es por Gasparin, seguramente es su mejor amigo, y por eso le afecta… todo es culpa de Gasparin.

-No quería que te enteraras de esa forma.

-Sí Bella, como sea, ya entendí, no es necesario que lo sigas diciendo, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si te lo decía de frente, te hubiera afectado menos.

-Sí, ya Bella, no es necesario que lo vuelvas a decir, ¿Por qué no te vas ya? ¿No te quieres ir hoy con Alice y Jasper?

-Pero si siempre me voy contigo…

Eso es raro, si Edward es feliz de que nos vallamos solos, ¿Por qué está actuando de esta forma?

-Pero hoy te puedes ir con Alice.

¿Por qué Edward quiere que me vaya con Gasparin si sabe que lo odio? ¿Acaso no le quedo claro?

-Edward ¿No te quedo claro todo lo que dije ayer?

-No interesa, ya vete.

-Pero si ayer dije todo lo que pensaba de…

-Ya Bella, ya lo entendí, no me lo sigas diciendo…

Creo que Edward está molesto, mejor salí de su cuarto, no tenía muchas ganas de pelear con él. Baje a buscar a Alice para decirle que me iría con ella, bueno al menos así, podre molestar un poco a Gasparin. La busque un rato, pero después me di cuenta de que gracias a mi amada, amada suerte, ya se habían ido.

Cuando bajo Edward, con toda la felicidad marcada en su rostro; tenía una cara de "quiero llorar", se notaban sus ánimos… bueno ya me canse de ser sarcástica.

-Edward ¿Qué crees? Alice ya se fue, me tengo que ir contigo- Edward no respondió nada, ni me miro, salió y se subió a su auto, yo hice lo mismo, decidí ignorarlo y subí al auto. Todo el camino fue en un incomodo silencio. Edward estaba muy raro, ¿Por qué es tan exagerado? Si todo lo que dije era por Gasparin no por él. ¡Este hombre!... ¿Quién losa entiende? Y se quejan de nosotros, que somos unas bipolares, y ¿Ellos qué? yo no soy una bipolar, pero Edward sí que lo es.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad me fui rápido a mi clase… En todas las clases no pude dejar de pensar en que es lo que le puede estar pasando a Edward, no es que me importe, porque no me importa, es solo que se miraba muy raro en la mañana, no andaba de acosador, ni me molesto por el camino.

Quizás en la cafetería cambie.

EDWARD POV

¡Estoy en depresión!

Bella no me quiere, me odia, nunca sentirá nada por mi… bueno me corrijo, si siente algo por mí, odio, mucho odio… eso es algo ¿No? Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. El problema es hacer que Bella de ese paso, pero más bien, Bella retrocede y me odia más.

Sí, y luego viene y me dice que hubiera sido mejor que me lo hubiera dicho en mi cara, de frente y que la entienda, en ese momento mi otro yo, yo conciencia, mi yo no consiente se quería cortar las venas, bueno si se las corto, mire en mi cabeza como saco la navaja y se cortaba, lo bueno que era él, porque yo me amo mucho para hacerlo.

Después de que Bella se bajara de auto, yo me quede solo, en el mismo lugar, en el carro, y la vi alejarse, y se alejaba poco a poco, bueno realmente se fue corriendo ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué corre? Después de que la vi correr, se me ocurrió darle un regalo, una muestra de mi despedida. De que ya no la molestaría, acosaría y todo lo demás que hago. Después de seis días la amo y renunciare a ella para que sea feliz y tenga una familia, y yo dejare de ver telenovelas con Emmett.

Bueno le iba a dar un regalo, lo mire la otra vez en otra novela de las que mira Emmett, el protagonista le da un regalo de despedida, así que ¿Que le puedo comprar? ¿Flores? No, las flores son para los muertos, además es muy cursi, ¿Chocolates? Nunca le atino a lo que le gusta comer, nada comestible, ¿Peluches? Si, los peluches funcionan, ellos nunca fallan, los dan en las ferias como premio y siempre la muchacha es feliz. Si un peluche es la mejor opción.

Encendí el auto y fui a buscar una tienda que estuviera abierta para comprarle un peluche a Bella.

Encontré una tienda de regalos no muy lejos del plantel.

Tenían muchos peluches. Había una que me encanto, estaba más grande que yo, pero no me lo podía llevar, no cavia en mi auto, y no creo que lo pueda estar cargando, ni lo podría meter Bella a su casillero. No, mejor ese no.

Había uno más pequeño, aunque seguía siendo grande, pero tenía un corazón en las manos, era muy lindo, pero no lo podía cargar, así que no.

Seguí mirando todo lo que tenían, y mire unos peluches más pequeños.

Encontré uno que es blanco, no muy grande, pero tampoco muy chico, era perfecto, le prendía una luz roja en las mejillas, y decía "I love you" cada vez que lo presionaban. Era muy lindo, ese le llevare.

Después de comprar el oso, volví al plantel, y ya era hora del almuerzo, no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en escoger un oso.

Fui con mi amiga la señora para comprarle algo a Bella, no sabía qué, pero le compraría el jugo de ayer.

-¡Señora!- dije cuando me acerque.

-Ay no, ¿Ahora qué?- pregunto ¿Molesta?

-No señora, hoy estoy en depresión…

-¿No me digas?

-Pues si…

-¿En depresión?... No es necesario que me digas, si lo recuerdas te vas a sentir mal, no me lo cuentes.

-Pero yo se lo quiero decir, el hablarlo me hará sentir bien.

-¡Ah!, ¡Claro…!

-Sí, fíjese que Bella, mi Bella, no me quiere, la escuche, y decía que me odiaba, ¿Lo puede creer?, yo que hago todo por ella, soy amable, le compro comida, claro siempre me rechaza, pero eso no quita que lo hago…

-¿Que vas a comprar?

-Todavía no termino de contarle, además me sigo sintiendo igual.

-¿Lo ves? Eso de hablar no funciona.

-Quiero un jugo de naranja y un sándwich- dije después de reflexionar un poco, y tenia razón mi amiga la señora, no me sentía mejor.

-Bien… toma ya vete.

Tome la comida y el osito de Bella, y me fui a la mesa donde ya estaban todos, Bella lucia igual que todos los días, mientras yo seguía en depresión total…

Cuando llegue a la mesa puse la charola con la comida y el osito frente a Bella.

-Te compre algo- le dije antes de irme de la mesa y salir de la cafetería.

No tenía muchas ganas de estar en clase así que me fui a mi carro, y ahí me quede durante unas horas, pero luego me enfade y volví a la cafetería, ya tenía hambre.

-Hola señora

-¿Todavía sigues en depresión?- pregunto.

-Sí, Bella me ignora, y además tengo hambre.

Compre lo mismo que le había comprado a Bella y me fui a una mesa, bueno me senté en la mesa que normalmente usábamos. Comí lentamente mirando la comida y recordando que no me quiere, hablando de depresión, tengo sueño.

Después de un rato de estar ahí sentado, me di cuenta de que solo había comido la mitad de mi sándwich, pero ya no tenía hambre, así que fui a tirarlo, junto con el jugo que no abrí.

Al momento de que cayeron a la basura escuche un "I love you" saliendo de la basura, así que me acerque para ver que era, y vi un osito muy, muy parecido al que le di a Bella. Corrijo no es parecido, es el mismo oso, así que lo saque y me fui a mi carro, para irme a mi casa a llorar a gusto, quería estar lejos de Bella.

**Hola!**

**Pobre Edward...**

**Dejen reviews...**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	15. Chapter 15

_Los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 15

EDWARD POV

En la tarde que Emmett volvió, trajo a Bella, al verla me sentí peor, así que me fui a mi habitación para encerrarme solo con mi depresión. Estuve encerrado por horas, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Quería estar solo.

Eran como las nueve, no había salido de mi cuarto en todo este tiempo, y ya tenía hambre, pero ya todos habían cenado, así que baje a la cocina, mi depresión no soporta el hambre.

Fui a ver que hizo mi madre de comer, pero lo único que había era pollo, así que no, mejor me prepare un sándwich y fui a la sala a comerlo, donde por cierto estaba Emmett mirando algo en la televisión.

Me senté junto a él.

-Emmett- lo llame- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Ahora no, estoy mirando el final de la novela…

-Pero yo estoy en depresión…

-SSSS, sí, luego me dices, deja te cuento la novela.

-Emmett…

-Es que mira, es de un tipo que está enamorado de una tipa, pero ella es lesbiana, pero él no lo sabe, no sé cómo puede ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta, pero sí, bueno, ella lo trata mal, lo ignora, no le hace caso, los regalos que él le da los tira, y él sigue sin entender que no lo quiere, pero ya está por descubrir toda la verdad, y ella además está enamorada de su mejor amiga, y eso es más obvio, porque ella se pone celosa de que su amiga tenga novio, y siempre se preocupa mucho por ella, pero nadie lo sabe…

¿Por qué Emmett tiene que ver estas cosas? Esto me pone más depresivo. Mejor regreso a mi cuarto.

¿Por qué Emmett no mira la típica historia de amor, donde se odian las familias?

¿O una de amor imposible?

¿Por qué tiene que ver esta novela?

Algo que me anime mínimo, o que me dé esperanzas no que me las mate.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté un poco tarde, todavía seguía en depresión, pero ahora entendía algunas cosas.

Después de mi sueño revelador, después de ver esa novela con Emmett me di cuenta de que las señales eran tan obvias, claro la novela tiene razón.

¿Pero como no me di cuenta antes? Todo era tan obvio, Bella me trataba mal, me rechazaba, me gritaba, me golpeaba, me ignoraba, me odiaba, tiraba mis regalos… y la lista sigue y sigue.

Después esta su comportamiento para con Alice, su preocupación, todo.

¿Cómo fui tan estúpido? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Si hasta se ponía celosa de Jasper, siempre estaba con puras mujeres, ahora entiendo porque abrazo y beso a esa tipa, de seguro son pareja y no lo había dicho, si definitivo Bella es lesbiana.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo tengo que aceptar, a Bella le gustan las mujeres y no solo eso, también está enamorada de Alice.

¿Alice lo sabía?

¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Bueno quizás el que no le hable, la ignore, la este regalando, no es motivo para que no me lo haiga dicho, y ella sabía que Bella me gustaba, sabía lo que sentía por ella y no me lo dijo. No es una buena prima… es mala, muy mala.

Una prima se sacrifica, se avienta primero del tren para que yo caiga encima de ella y no me lastime. Eso hace una buena prima. Y no te oculta cuando su amiga es lesbiana y tu estas enamorado de ella.

ALICE POV

¡Ah!

Sábado, sábado, por fin sábado.

Podre ir de compras, y Jasper me acompañara, y así estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad, juntos él, yo y nuestro amor, todo será perfecto, nadie puede arruinar este momento…

-¡Alice!- ¿Dije nadie? Corrijo, solo Edward puede arruinar este momento de felicidad.

¿Recuérdenme por que no debo matarlo? Debería de ser un buen primo y estar lejos y cayado en un rincón de su habitación.

-Alice- dijo entrando a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas- tengo que hablar contigo.

-Luego- le respondí un poco molesta- me tengo que arreglar para salir con Jasper, y eso es más importante.

-No Alice, lo mío es más importante, acabo de tener una revelación, acabo de descubrir la verdad sobre Bella…

-¿Qué? ya te diste cuenta, bueno ella también es muy obvia.

-Sí, y no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.

-Bueno Edward no es para tanto…

-¿Que no es para tanto?

-Sí, solo necesita tiempo, y se le pasara.

-¿Tiempo? Eso no se quita con el tiempo.

-Claro que si, además la culpa de todo es de los hombres.

-¿Y los hombres que tienen que ver?

-Bueno no de todos, solo de Mike y Jacob, sobre todo de Mike y James, sí, si no fuera por ellos, pero también sus padres pusieron un poquito, son como la cereza en el pastel.

-¿Que tiene que ver todo eso?

-¿Cómo que qué? Mike y su pequeño problema, eso le afecto mucho, no sabes.

-¿Mike que tiene que ver con mi revelación?

-Pues gracias a él Bella es como es.

-¿Mike la hizo así?

-Y Jacob, pero Mike puso más.

-Pero sigue sin tener sentido, mi revelación es muy diferente.

¿Qué es lo que está pensando Edward? ¿Por qué dice que Mike y Jacob no tienen nada que ver? No lo entiendo ¿De qué se dio cuenta?

-¿Edward de que estás hablando?

-De que Bella es lesbiana, tú misma lo dijiste es muy obvio, y todavía me lo preguntas.

-Bella es… ¿Qué?

-Que es lesbiana, ya me entere de la verdad.

No lo soporte mas, y estalle en carcajadas… ¿Pero de donde saco esto Edward? Es tan absurdo, ¿Bella lesbiana?

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunte entre risas.

-Emmett, bueno no directamente, pero estaba mirando una novela donde la protagonista era lesbiana y se portaba de la misma forma que Bella, ya deja de negarlo Alice.

-Ay Edward, te explicare, pero no se lo digas a Bella, si se lo dices no te ayudare, y a parte hare de tu vida miserable, aun más miserable, claro si eso es posible.

-Está bien, te escucho.

-Te contare, Mike fue el primer novio de Bella, cuando vivíamos en Forks, todavía estábamos en la prepa, Bella tenia diecisiete años, y esta locamente enamorada de él, pero justo antes de que fuera san Valentín, Mike la termino, y Bella estuvo en depresión mucho tiempo, pero justo el catorce de febrero, estábamos en el centro comercial, porque Bella estaba en deprimida yo la lleve de compras, bueno estábamos recorriendo las tiendas, que no son muchas ¿Sabes que Forks es muy pequeño? Bueno el punto es, que miramos a Mike muy feliz, y enamorado, destilaban amor por los poros, se miraban tan lindos los dos juntos…

-¿Engañaba a Bella con otra?

-¡No me interrumpas!, bueno sí, y no, si la engañaba, pero no con otra, sino con otro.

-Ok, ya entendí, era gay.

-Y eso no es todo, deja te cuento, después todo Forks se entero, y se burlaban de Bella, fue muy feo para ella, pero después paso lo de Jacob…

-¿Ese también era gay?

-¡No me interrumpas!

-Lo siento…

-Te decía, cuando entramos a la universidad, Bella conoció a Jacob, y bueno, ya sabes, se enamoro, y todo su mundo giraba alrededor de él, su primera vez fue con él…

-No me cuentes esa parte.

-Volviendo al tema…

-Yo pensé que Bella era virgen, ahora entiendo, por eso me quería violar.

-¿Te quería violar?

-Sí, ¿No te conté? Yo gritaba, corría, me defendía, pero ella es más fuerte que yo, y no pude hacer nada.

-¿Te violo?

-No, cuando me estacione, en el lugar más lejano, solitario y oscuro que encontré, me dijo que era una broma.

-Ah, bueno, como sea, volviendo al tema, después resulto que era casado, su esposa estaba embarazada y tenía un hijo.

-¿Por eso Bella se hizo lesbiana?

-Edward- dije con calme- Bella no es lesbiana, solo odia a los hombres.

-Ah, ya entendí.

-Ay, por fin entendiste la revelación.

-Sí, ya lo entendí, ya me quedo todo claro, Bella me odia.

-Sí, te odia- concorde con él.

-Cuanto me apoyas, ¿Acaso me estas ayudando?

-No, solo te digo la verdad.

-Prefiero que mientas, tu verdad es muy cruel.

**Gracias por leer**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	16. Chapter 16

_Los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 16

EDWARD POV

Todavía seguía en depresión, pero al menos sabia que Bella no era lesbiana, pero eso no quita que me odie. Alice fue un poco cruel al decírmelo. Fui a buscar a Emmett para ver si él me ayudaba a sentirme un poco mejor.

-Emmett, hermano mío- le dije cuando me abrió la puerta- hermanito querido, no sabes lo bien que me caes, o pero que bien te queda esa camisa…

-Edward no traigo camisa- mire a Emmett que solo traía unos pantalones.

-Ah, sí, por eso decía que qué bien te ves así.

-¿Eddie te estás volviendo gay? No me asustes.

-No, no era eso, te quería preguntar si conoces un lugar que me haga olvidar.

-Ah era eso, bueno… pues en realidad hay uno donde hay una bailarina muy linda y baila muy bien…

-Genial vamos ahí.

-Claro hermanito, ahora salte y deja me visto, no quiero cambiarme delante de ti, esta en duda tu orientación sexual…- dijo sacándome de su cuarto- ah por cierto, ¿Tienes dinero? Es que yo no, tu invitas ¿Cierto?

-Sí, yo invito.

-Que bien.

Después de estar como una hora esperando a Emmett, por fin salió y sin camisa.

-Emmett, ¿Por qué no te has cambiado?

-Hermanito, se me olvido que me estabas esperando.

-Que no íbamos a ir con la bailarina.

-Ah sí, es que estaban dando la repetición del final la novela de ayer, ¿Te acuerdas? Esa de la lesbiana, pero no te conté el final… al final resulta que la tipa no es lesbiana, solo lo odiaba un poco al tipo, pero al final se quedan juntos…

-Gracias me acabas de subir el ánimo, pero mejor vamos con la bailarina.

Después de esperar que Emmett se cambiara, nos fuimos al lugar que dijo Emmett. Está lleno de borrachos, huele mal… como es que se mete Emmett en este lugar, pero la bailarina no está nada mal, y baila muy bien…

Luego llego la primera cerveza, luego otra y así continuamos.

CARLISLE POV

Eran las 10:00 am, estaba en mi despacho disfrutando de un domingo muy tranquilo, lo que quiere decir que mis hijos no están, ¿Adonde abran ido tan temprano?

-¡QUE DE RARO TIENE QUE ME ESTE MURIENDO POR UNA MUJER!- escuche que gritaban en la entrada, esos dos eran ¿Emmett y Edward?

Salí de mi lugar tranquilo y los mire tambalearse y abrazados por los hombros, y no dejaban de ¿Cantar?

-¡QUE DE RARO TIENE QUE ME HAYA PERDIDO POR UNA MUJER!- cada vez cantaban más alto y lo peor muy desafinados.

-¿Por qué este escándalo?- grite para hacerme escuchar- ¿Qué les pasa?

Entonces Edward se hacho a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar ¿Ahora qué le pasa?

-NO ME QUIERE- decía entre el llanto, pero ¿Quién lo va a querer así?

-Edward ¿Que paso?- pregunte.

-Solo me quería por mi dinero.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque ya no tengo dinero… ¿Nos das?

-¿Pera que lo ocupas?

-¡Para que baile mas la bailarina!

En ese momento lo solté.

-Los quiero en mi despacho.

Los dos se fueron como pudieron al despacho pero continuaron cantando.

-¡QUE DE RARO TIENE QUE ME ESTE MURIENDO POR UNA MUJER!

Fui a la cocina por café y después volví a mi despacho, mi domingo tranquilo y en paz en mi casa, se acabo.

-Ahora sí, explíquenme que paso.

-Nada- respondió Emmett rápidamente mientras Edward dejaba de llorar.

-¿Por qué llegaron tan borrachos a la casa?

-Por… por…- murmuraba Emmett

-Por la bailarina- respondió Edward

-Sí, la bailarina.

-Claro, ¿Por qué llora Edward?

-Por la bailarina- contestaron los dos.

-Ah, la bailarina, ¿Por qué no tienen dinero?

-La bailarina- contestaron los dos.

-Ah, Y ahora me van a decir que la idea de ir a tomar es de…

-La bailarina- dijimos los tres.

-Ah bueno y ustedes que son ¿Los inocencia brothers?

-Pues casi, hermanos si somos… bueno creo ¿Papa si somos verdad? por qué no he soportado a Edward por nada, y así no me sentiría mal de que Rose hubiera querido primero con Edward.

-Enserio- dijo Edward.

-No, solo dice que eres tonto, pero ahora lo dice con cariño.

-¡Ya!- los silencie- la hora de las confesiones se acabo, ahora es la hora de los castigos.

-Ya te dije que ya crecimos, quizás Eddie siga siendo igual de tonto, pero ahora es más alto.

-No necesito tu apoyo- dijo Edward mirando a Emmett- yo solo puedo.

-Bien, se van a quedar sin dinero, y solo un carro van a usar.

-¡QUE!- grito Edward- yo no quiero ver como Emmett y Rose se tragan en el camino.

-Claro Edward como Bella no te hace caso…

-Bella y yo ya nos hablamos mas, y ya no me ha golpeado.

-¿Y cómo paso eso?- pregunte sin entender eso de que Bella lo golpeaba.

-Yo te cuento- dijo Emmett feliz- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando Edward tenía el ojo morado?- asentí- fue Bella, porque Edward entro al baño mientras ella se bañaba.

-¡¿QUE? ¿Edward hiciste eso?

-Yo te cuento, yo solo quería ayudarla a bañarse, tú sabes, tallarle la espalda, pasarle el champú, y al final fue ella la que me lo paso, pero a la cara, pero con eso aprendí que ya no debo molestar a Bella.

-Pero eso no cambia que estén sin dinero esta semana.

-Pero papa, yo ocupo dinero para ir con Rose, comprar cosas, tu sabes… no quieres ser abuelo.

-No, con padres como ustedes prefiero no tener nietos.

-Sabes que si Esme te escucha decir eso te mata, ella quiere muchos nietos, ¿Quieres que le hable?- dijo Emmett.

-Emmett cállate, y tu Edward ¿Cuál es tu razón para que te de dinero?

-Fácil, yo soy tu bebe, tu hijo favorito, el hijo deseado, lo contrario de Emmett que es el no deseado.

-¡QUE NO SOY DESEADO!- dijo Emmett llorando- yo pensé que me querían.

-CALLENCE, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS FUE DESEADO- grite, este para me estaba volviendo loco.

-¡MAMA!- gritaron los dos.

Llego Esme rápido, ¿Por qué tan rápido?, yo pensé que estaba dormida.

-Mama dime que tu si me quieres- dijo Edward llorando, lanzándose a los brazos de Esme.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Si tu padre y yo los amamos, lo saben.

-Carlisle acaba de decir que nos quiere, que éramos hijos no deseados, que solo trajimos infelicidad a este matrimonio, que ustedes eran felices solos, y que no quiere nietos. Vi en Esme esa mirada, de vas a dormir con el perro todo un mes, lo que quiere decir, una casa de acampar, sin cobijas y lluvia.

-Esme yo no dije eso, no les hagas caso, están borrachos, que se queden en su habitación, solos, callados, y que se den un baño.

-Papa no mientas, tu dijiste…- comenzó Emmett pero lo interrumpí.

-¡Ya! Si se van ahora les quito su castigo.

-Y mejicamente ya no estaban, Esme también ya se iba.

-Ve acomodando la casa afuera, y ponla lejos de mis plantas.

Pensé que me había salvado.

EDWARD POV

Después del magnífico sermón de mi padre, y de que Esme lo mandara a dormir al patio, subimos a nuestras habitaciones, me dolía horrible la cabeza, y Emmett azoto su puerta, como lo odie por eso, cuando llegue a mi habitación, mire que Alice me esperaba sentada en mi cama.

-Lárgate Alice- dije acostándome en mi cama.

-Está bien, entonces ya no te ayudo.

-Está bien, puedes hablar- dije levantándome para quedar sentado.

-Creo que no es momento para decirlo tú solo haz lo que yo te diga- después salí de mi habitación.

**Hola!**

**Perdonen que hayamos tardado tanto, pero no podiamos terminar este capitulo, pero trataremos de actualizar lo mas pronto que podamos.**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 17

EDWARD POV

Cuando desperté me dolía horrible la cabeza, busque mi ropa y salí a darme un baño, cuando me mire al espejo note unas enormes ojeras, las tenía muy marcadas, no es justo, la semana pasada tenía un ojo morado y ahora tengo ojeras, necesito los lentes.

Después de terminar de arreglarme busque los lentes, cuando me los estaba poniendo llamaron a mi puerta fui a abrir y ahí estaba Emmett con unas ojeras parecidas a las mías.

-Dame mis lentes- demando jalándome lo lentes de la mano.

-No, yo los ocupo- dije arrebatándoselos.

-Pero son míos- me los jalo.

-Estaban en mi cuarto-los jale yo.

-Dámelos.

-No.

-Son míos.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunte sin dejar de jalar los lentes.

-En tu cuarto.

-Exacto, y todo lo que está en mi cuarto es mío.

-¡DAMELOS! ¡Yo los compre!

-No me importa, yo te los robe- grite.

Bella salió de su habitación, se miraba tan feliz con esos ojos de te voy a matar, camino con paso seguro, nos arrebato los lentes y los rompió por la mitad.

-De ninguno- gruño y se regreso a su habitación.

-¡Por tu culpa!- me grito Emmett- ahora que vamos a hacer.

-Pues yo todavía tengo la máscara del zorro del año pasado.

-Mejor dile a Bella que te pegue y yo uso la máscara.

-Que simpático, pero se me ocurre una idea mejor, te acuerdas de la vez que golpearon a Jasper?

Emmett asintió.

-Bien, pues Rosalie lo maquillo.

-Ah, claro, espera que llamare a Rose.

-Emmett en esta versión será Alice.

-Ah, claro, Alice…

Bajamos para ir a la habitación de Alice.

-¡ALICE!- grito Emmett mientras golpeaba la puerta tan fuerte que casi la tira.

Salió Alice con una cara de odio.

-¡¿QUE QUIEREN?-

-¿Nos puedes maquillar?- pregunto Emmett.

Alice nos miro raro, luego se giro hacia mí.

-Edward ¿Tu también? Pensé que te gustaba Bella.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- pregunte sin entender- ya viste mis ojeras.

-¡Ah! Me quitas un peso de encima, está bien, los maquillo.

Después de cómo veinte minutos maquillándonos, quedamos perfectos.

Ahora entiendo porque me amo tanto, pero no entiendo porque Bella no me quiere si soy tan guapo.

Emmett después de maquillarse se fue a recoger a Rose, y yo me subí a mi auto.

Estaba esperando a Bella, para irme a la universidad, ya que Alice tiene contrato permanente con Jasper de irse juntos por toda la eternidad.

Cosa que no me molesta, al contrario me conviene, así Bella pasa más tiempo conmigo.

Cuando Alice, apareció de la nada y entro al volvo, sentándose junto a mí.

-Alice ¿Que no te irás con Jasper?

-Sí, pero tengo que decirte algo.

-Habla pero hazlo rápido.

-Paso 1 para conquistar a Bella: ignórala, lo más que puedas, si es posible no la saludes cuando llegue, ella no lo soportara, así será ella la que te busque, no le lleves comida hoy, y trata de conocer a otras personas, de preferencia mujeres.

-¿Mujeres?

-Son para poner celosa a Bella bien Romeo te veo luego- después se bajo del auto y se fue con Jasper que ya la estaba esperando.

Bella no tardo mucho en llegar, se subió al auto y como dijo Alice no le hable, encendí el auto y nos fuimos a la universidad.

Le quería hablar, no soportaba mas estar callado, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Todo el camino estuvimos en silencio, eso lo hizo muy aburrido, pero gracias a todos los dioses, y a mi amado carro llegamos rápido.

Ignore a Bella todo el camino, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Lo logre!

Me baje de mi amado y adorado carro, que fue tan rápido, y me fui a mi clase.

Cuando llegue a mi clase, una tipa estaba sentada en mi lugar, yo soy feliz porque no comparto, estoy solo. Sí, estaba una tipa bonita, pero no tanto como Bella, no, ella es única, única y única, si, como ella no hay dos, y que bueno, porque no sobreviviría, si una me medio mata, dos me matan completo.

Volviendo a la tipa que está en mi lugar, tiene el cabello rubio rojizo, un color extraño, como sea ¿Que hace en mi lugar?

Entre al salón.

-Edward- me llamo el Dr. Fritzenwalden- la Señorita Denali estará esta semana compartiendo su lugar.

-Ah ok… compartiré mi amado lugar que era para mí solo- murmure caminando a mi lugar.

Yo no sé compartir ni a Emmett le comparto mis cosas, y ahora llega esta tipa y tengo que compartir mi lugar.

-Hola- saludo la tipa cuando me senté.

-Hola- le respondí- soy Edward

-Tanya.

-¿Por qué entraste hasta ahora?- pregunte- ya vamos a terminar la carrera.

-Hubo un error en el sistema, yo estoy estudiando enfermería, pero me asignaron a esta clase, pero solo es por esta semana.

-Enserio ¿En una semana recupero mi lugar?

-Qué lindo. Te enseñaron en el kínder a ser buen compañero y compartir ¿Verdad?

-Bueno yo te cuento, me enseñaron pero yo no quise aprender. Así que no.

-Se nota, no te preocupes se te nota.

-¿Sabes? Me caes bien, muy directa, aparte tu no me pegas, y eso es bueno- le dije.

-¿Te golpean?

-Solo Bella.

-¿Quién es Bella?- pregunto

-Yo te explico, Bella es el amor de mi vida, mi otra mitad, mi razón de ser, mi media naranja, tú sabes, esa persona…

-Ya entendí- me interrumpió- ¿Y cuanto llevan juntos?

-Pues nos conocemos desde hace una semana, pero no somos nada, y ella me odia, pero sé que en algún momento se dará cuenta que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, como Barbie y Ken o como Adán y Eva.

-Me quedo claro, ¿Y qué has hecho para conquistarla?

-Pues Alice dijo que la ignorara, y que me juntara con mujeres, por eso te estoy hablando.

-Que simpático eres.

-Sí, tú me vas a ayudar ¿Verdad? tu si eres buena compañera, y me ayudaras a darle celos a Bella ¿Cierto?

-Claro yo te ayudo, se nota cuanto la quieres.

-Fue idea de Alice, Alice es mi prime y mejor amiga de Bella, por lo tanto la conoce.

-Está bien, tienes razón, buena aliada te conseguiste.

Después de que termino la clase fuimos a la cafetería.

BELLA POV

¿Por qué Edward me ha estado ignorando? ¿Qué le pasa? Antes me acosaba y ahora no me hace caso, no es que me guste ser acosada, pero extraño que me acose, y me moleste.

Tal vez este molesto por los lentes que rompí, pero seguro que en la cafetería se le pasa y cuando se vaya a disculpar me dará algo de comer, que bueno porque tengo hambre, espero que me compre el judo de naranja.

Estaba sentada en la cafetería con Alice el tipo ese que le gusta, ¿Cómo se llama? Así Gasparin, Rose y Emmett que estaba comiendo, no sé donde le cabe tanta comida Dios mío.

Cuando miramos a Edward entrar a la cafetería acompañado de una tipa con cara de tonta, era como la copia barata de Barbie Malibú, ¿Qué hace Edward con ella? Y lo peor se mira muy feliz platicando con ella, la odio. No es que este celosa, no, solo no me cae bien. Edward se fue junto con ella a pedir la comida ¿Que me ira a comprar? Ya tengo hambre.

¡¿QUÉ? Edward le está pagando la comida a la copia chafa de Barbie Malibú. Respira Bella, tranquila, no es para tanto también te la está comprando a ti, relájate.

Barbie Malibú se fue sola a otra mesa, y Edward camino hacia nosotros con mi comida, que bien, me compro un sándwich y el jugo de naranja que quería.

Cuando Edward se sentó abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero él agarro el sándwich y lo mordió, ¿Pero qué le pasa al idiota? Ahora si se lo iba a aceptar.

No, esto es demasiado, primero llega con esa tipa, copia barata de Barbie Malibú, y luego se come mi comida.


	18. Chapter 18

_Los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 18

ALICE POV

Qué bien mi plan funciono, estoy segura que Bella se puso celosa cuando miro a Edward entrar acompañado de su compañera, que listo fue mi primito, que rápido encontró una amiga, y luego cuando Edward no le dio la comida que compro, se miraba muy molesta, si esto no pudo salir mejor.

Solo la tipa que estaba con Edward debe cuidarse mucho el tiempo que este cerca de Edward, y Edward… bueno, espero que para el viernes siga vivo.

Yo lo estoy ayudando para que Bella le haga caso, no para cuidar su vida.

Ahora le tengo que decir a Edward que pase más tiempo con esa tipa.

EDWARD POV

Ay qué lindo, Bella esta celosa, lo malo que me tengo que regresar con ella y no se ve muy feliz.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa venia con una cara de mírame y te mato, así que dejándome llevar por mi inteligencia, me callé, además que Alice dijo que no le hablara, y yo como soy muy obediente, no le hable.

Cuando llegamos Bella amablemente se ofreció a preparar la cena.

Después de dos horas, Bella nos llamo para que bajáramos a comer, que bien ya tengo hambre, tanta que el intestino delgado se comió al grueso. Por fin comida.

Cuando llegue a la mesa, olía tan bien, pero debo ser malo con Bella, si, malo, malísimo.

Bella me sirvió en mi plato un poco de ensalada, pero todo se miraba tan bien, mi estomago me lo pedía, suplicaba la comida, pero no, debo ser fuerte, y no caer en el vicio otra vez.

-Bella ¿Qué es esto?- dije señalando el pato que estaba en la mesa.

-Es pato- respondió cortante- ¿Que no lo ves?

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué se mueve?- dije picándolo con un dedo- ¿Está vivo?

-Se mueve porque lo picas- respondió enojada- y otro ¿Por qué lo picas con tus sucias manos?

-Me las lave antes de mi clase de operación, no sabes, abrimos un cuerpo de un señor que murió de cáncer de pulmón, sí, tenia los pulmones negros, y yo los agarre, pero se me había olvidado usar guantes, así que los agarre con las manos y…

-Gracias Edward- me corto Alice- se miraba tan bien el pato, ganso, pollo, lo que sea que preparo Bella. Quiero pizza ¿Quién quiere?

-Yo llamo- dijo Carlisle caminando hacia el teléfono.

Bella me miraba con unos ojos llenos de odio, parecía a punto de saltarme encima y matarme, destriparme, cortarme en pedacitos y echarme a los leones, y ella ver cómo me comen poco a poco, sí, mejor dejo de ver tantas películas…

-La próxima vez que toques mi comida con tus sucias manos- dijo destilando veneno- yo tendré tus pulmones en mis manos.

-Que simpática- respondí rápido- ¿Me van a dar pizza cuando llegue?

-No- respondió Carlisle- tu arruinaste nuestra comida, así que ahora te comes el pato que Bella preparo y no te acerques a la pizza.

-Está bien, a mi no me da asco el ¿Pavo? ¿Pollo? ¿Qué es Bella?

-¡PATO!- grito Bella.

-¿Que no se dice ganso?- pregunto Emmett- yo juego, ándenle, déjenme jugar, ¿Si?, ¿Sí?, ¿Siiii?

Emmett empezó a caminar por detrás de todos golpeándoles la cabeza diciendo "pato, pato, pato" y cuando llego a mí, casi me arranca la cabeza con el golpe y grito.

-¡GANSO!

-Emmett- dijo Alice lentamente- nadie estaba jugando a nada.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto- ¿Y por qué dijeron Pato?

-Porque pato es la comida que Bella preparo y Edward arruino- dijo Esme- ¿Entiendes?

-Ah, ya entendí- contesto Emmett- las vacas no vuelan.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver pregunte?- pregunte.

-No sé, pero tenía ganas de decirlo, y nunca quedaba en ninguna conversación.

-En esta tampoco.

-Lo sé, pero quería decirlo, ya no lo soportaba más.

-La próxima vez que quieras decir algo- dijo Esme- te subes allá, arriba, arriba y te metes al baño…

-No- la interrumpí- ese es mi baño.

-Bien, una planta más abajo- continuo- metes la cabeza en la tina del baño y ahí lo dices.

-Ah, ok, ahorita vengo- dijo Emmett yendo a las escaleras- una planta antes de la ultima ¿Verdad?

-Sí, en la tina llena de agua- contesto Carlisle.

Después de que Emmett desapareciera por las escaleras llego la pizza.

-Genial, llego la comida- dije mientras corría hacia la puerta, pero Carlisle me detuvo.

-Tú, comes pato- dijo mientras abría la puerta y pagaba la pizza.

Yo tuve que comer pato, que no estaba nada mal, mientras todos comían pizza, incluso Bella comió pizza. Pensé que no le gustaba.

-Bella, tu pato sabio raro- le dije cuando terminamos de comer- ¿Segura que era pato? A lo mejor y era una paloma que iba volando.

-Mira Edward- dijo molesta- o te comes el pato o el cartón de la pizza.

-Me puedo comprar mi propia pizza- le dije.

Después todos subimos a dormir.

Cuando me levante fui con Alice, ya que le tenía que preguntar por el consejo del día de hoy, fui y toque su puerta, y toque, y toque y toque hasta que abrió.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto molesta.

-El consejo del día de hoy.

-¿No puedes esperar hasta que amanezca?

-Ya amaneció, y Jasper dijo que venía para acá.

-Y tu molestando, me tengo que arreglar, no me quites mas el tiempo- después cerró la puerta.

Algo me dice que me lo dará mas tare. Así que me fui y me bañe, me arregle y espere en el carro a que Alice llegara, o Bella, pero Alice tiene que llegar antes ¿No? Porque ni modo que me dé el consejo frente a Bella.

Ya estaba en mi carro cuando llego Alice.

-Bien Edward, este es el segundo consejo, y no me vuelvas a interrumpir cuando me este arreglando para esperar a Jasper ¿Ok? Bueno, te acuerdas de la tipa de ayer, pasa más tiempo con ella, abrázala, no sé, siéntate con ella, ya sabes estar con ella.

-Ok, ya entendí, estar con Tanya.

Después de que Alice se fue llego Bella, hoy no se veía enojada, no, se veía furiosa.

-Hola Edward- ¿Bella me acaba de hablar a mi? Esto sí que es raro, ¿Se sentirá bien?

-Hola- le dije lo más cortante que pude.

-¿Te gusto el pato que prepare ayer?

-No, sigo pensando que no era pato, además se movía, tal vez me enferme.

-Sabes que Edward… ¡JODETE!

Creo que se enojo, lo que es bueno, porque así no me habla, y así no es tan difícil ignorarla. El resto del trayecto a la universidad, fuimos en silencio. Cuando llegamos me fui rápido a mi salón, tenía que hablar con Tanya. Cuando llegue a la clase ella ya estaba, que bueno que no llego tarde.

-¡Amiga!- dije cuando me senté- Que bueno que te miro.

-¿Que quieres?- que rápido adivino que le quería pedir algo.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté de Bella?

Tanya asintió.

-Sí, como olvidarlo, me lo dijiste hace como veinticuatro horas.

-Bueno te decía, ocupo que me ayudes, ya sabes, fingir, dejar que te abrace, que estemos juntos, como si estuviéramos saliendo.

-No, si tu eres la sinceridad andando.

-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunte

-Lo pensare.

-Sigo pensando ¿Es un sí?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, todo empezara en la cafetería cuando salgamos, vamos a llegar abrazados como dijo Alice, vamos a ir a comprar juntos, y después nos sentaremos en la misma mesa.

-Que bueno, porque me aburría de estar sola en la cafetería.

BELLA POV

¿Cómo se atreve a decir que mi comida no estaba buena? Respira Bella, relájate, mas le vale que esta vez me lleve algo de comer bien, mis clases fueron tan lentas, aburridas y lentas, ¿Ya mencione que fueron lentas? Por fin, por fin, por fin llego la hora de ir a comer.

Estaba en la mesa esperando a que Edward viniera y me comprara algo de comer, estaba con Alice, Gasparin, Rose y Emmett, pero no llegaba Edward, ni mi comida.

Fue cuando volteé hacia la puerta, y ahí estaba él, abrazando a esa cosa, imitación marca patito de Barbie Malibú, y los dos fueron juntos agarrados de la mano a comprar la comida, Edward se miraba tan feliz, ¿Qué le pasa? Después de pagar los dos se fueron juntos a una mesa que podía ver desde mi lugar.

-¿Por qué Edward no se sienta con nosotros?- pregunto Emmett mirando a Edward.

-Ah, porque esta con su nueva amiga- contesto Alice- se llama Tanya, se ven tan lindos juntos, hacen bonita pareja ¿No creen?- no, no lo creo, y ella así se dice mi amiga, debería estar de mi lado y no en mi contra, ¿Por qué dice esas cosas de Barbie Malibú? No se ven bien juntos, y no hacen bonita pareja.

-No sabía que Eddie tuviera novia- dijo Emmett mirando la mesa donde estaba Edward y Barbie Malibú.

-¡¿QUÉ?- grite- NO SON NOVIOS EMMETT

-¡Ay!, Bella esta celosa- dijo Emmett con ternura.

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!- ¿Por qué sigo gritando?- Solo digo la verdad, y no estoy celosa.

-Bella no lo niegues, se te nota en la cara- dijo Gasparin.

-Mira Gasparin…

-Jasper- me interrumpió.

-¡No me importa!... no te metas donde no te llaman, y no estoy celosa, ¿Escuchaste Gasparin?

-Sí, nos quedo claro a todos- dijo Emmett- todos lo escuchamos muy bien.

¿Por qué Edward esta con ella y no conmigo? Estaba bien que sea un poco mala con él, le grite, lo golpe, lo trate mal, pero esa no es razón suficiente para que este con ella.


	19. Chapter 19

_Los personajes son de S. M._

CAPITULO 19

BELLA POV

La verdad no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela para ver a Edward con esa cosa, pero si no vy va a pensar que me doy por vencida. Pero como nos vamos solos en el carro, que es mi territorio y yo mando.

Después de bañarme, arreglarme, baje al carro, y ya estaba Edward, pero como no había desayunado fui a la cocina, y agarre una manzana, pero pensé que quizás Edward tampoco haya desayunado, así que mejor agarre dos manzanas, una más para él.

Cuando me subí al carro se la entregue.

-Bella, vamos a pasar por Tanya- me dijo Edward- ¿No te molesta verdad?

-Devuélveme mi manzana- demande

-Pero ya me la diste, y tengo hambre.

-No me importa, ve y dile a Tanya que te de algo de comer, porque yo quiero mi fruta.

¿Qué le pasa a este estúpido? Ahora sale con que vamos por Tanya.

-Edward- lo llame después de un rato- ¿en verdad sales con Barbie Malibú?

-¿Quién es Barbie Malibú?

-No te hagas estúpido

-Bueno, pues si se parece a Barbie, si saldría con ella.

-Idiota- dije quitándole la manzana.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Barbie Malibú, Edward me hablo, después de ir todo el camino callado.

-Bella, te puedes pasar para atrás, es que quiero que Tanya se valla aquí conmigo.

¡¿QUÉ?

¡No!, esto es demasiado, se suponía que el carro todavía era mi territorio, una cosa es que la lleve pero quitarme mi lugar, no esto no lo soporto. Me baje molesta y me subí en la parte de atrás esta me la pagara Barbie Malibú.

Después de estarla esperando, demasiado tiempo, salió, venia con su cara de tonta y una sonrisa de estúpida, se subió al auto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward, ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Por qué lo besa? No tiene ningún derecho a besarlo.

-Gracias por besarme- dijo Barbie Malibú.

-No importa- dijo Edward tomando su mano.

-¿Cómo que no importa?- grite- a mi si me importa, me obligaste a sentarme a tras, ¿Y para qué? para que la copia barata de Barbie Malibú se sentara contigo.

-Pues si no te parece- dijo Edward- bájate.

¡¿QUÉ?

-Te mato, ahora si te mato.

-¿Por qué no nos portamos todos como los buenos amigos que somos?- dijo Tanya

-Yo no soy tu amiga- dije molesta- y tu idiota- le dije a Edward- ¿Qué esperas para encender el carro?

El resto del camino fue en silencio, bueno en silencio por mi parte, ya que Edward y la Barbie no se callaron ni un segundo, hablan de todo, de las clases, de que harían después de clases, de que deberían salir juntos algún día, eso llamo mi atención, ¿Cómo que saldrían? ¿Por qué Edward saldría con eso? El no sería capaz de salir con ella. No se atrevería.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad, la linda y hermosa parejita se fue de la mano y caminando muy juntitos, a tomar sus clases, y lo peor es que Edward se miraba muy feliz con ella, y ya no me hace caso, ni me lleva comida, ni se sienta con nosotros en el almuerzo, y todo por culpa de Barbie Malibú, todo es por su culpa, ella es mala, seguro que es brujo y lo embrujo, por eso Edward esta como estúpido por ella, bueno estúpido ya era, pero no por ella, si y ahora lo aleja de sus amigos, y de su familia, después se va a infiltrar y lo hará con todos, incluso con Alice, y la va a alejar de mi, como si Gasparin no fuera suficiente.

Ya me imagino cómo será realmente Barbie Malibú, seguro que es fea, calva y vieja, y claro se disfraza de una mujer hermosa para conquistar a los hombres y luego robarles la juventud, y eso es lo que le hará a Edward, lo tengo que impedir, o yo debo de dejar de ver la televisión un tiempo.

Pero si esto es cierto, yo la detendré.

Me fui a mi clase. Si no llegaría tarde, aunque no deje de maquilar mi plan contra Barbie, la tenía que desenmascarar, aunque igual y es una persona normal, y Edward un estúpido por estar con ella, ¿Qué le ve? Acepto que es bonita, tal vez divertida, no lo trata mal, pero eso no es suficiente para que estés con una persona, ¿Qué tiene de atractivo? Seguro que es una anoréxica, bulímica, esquizofrénica, loca. Pobre Edward.

Después de clases fui a la cafetería, en la mesa solo estaban Alice y Gasparin, que me miraban con mucha diversión, pero yo no veo lo divertido. ¿No se dan cuenta de que Edward está en peligro?

Bueno tal vez exagere un poco, me senté junto a Alice, después llegaron Emmett y Rose, y Edward no se miraba por ninguna parte, ni Malibú estaba cerca.

-Edward tampoco coñera con nosotros hoy- comento Emmett señalando una mesa donde estaba Barbie Malibú, después llego Edward con una charola con comida para los dos, ¿Le llevo comida a la mesa? Pero eso era lo que hacía conmigo, ¿Qué le pasa a Edward? Seguro que eso es lo que hace con todas. Claro como conmigo no le funciono, ahora está detrás de Barbie Malibú

-Claro que no, esta con Tanya- dijo Alice suspirando- son tan lindos.

-Sí- dijo Gasparin- nunca lo vi tan feliz, se ven tan enamorados.

-Y Tanya es tan linda con él- comento Rose- se ven tan felices juntos.

¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? No se ven bien juntos, no son lindos, no están enamorados, Edward esconde detrás de esa sonrisa su cara de dolor, no quiere estar con ella. Creo.

ALICE POV

Esto es genial Bella se está muriendo de los celos, tiene una cara de mírame y te mato, pobre de mi primo, Bella lo quiere matar, pero no tanto como a la pobre de Tanya, si yo fuera ella me escondería.

Y luego los comentarios de todos le afectaron mas, no ha dejado de verlos desde que Emmett los señalo, en cualquier momento Bella va a explotar, no lo podrá guardar más.

Solo falta un poco más, una última cosa para que ya no lo soporte más. Soy un genio.

EDWARD POV

Bella estaba muy molesta, con solo mencionar a Tanya se pone roja, eso es bueno, ya se pone celosa. ¡Qué lindo!

¡Bella me quiere! No lo dice, pero Alice lo dice, que es casi lo mismo, ella la conoce, y debe de saberlo, según Alice el que pasara por Tanya era buena idea, me felicito, pero la verdad es que se descompuso s auto, solo que mi prima no me dejo contar esa parte, así que no importa, ¡me felicito!

Por fin hice algo bien, me felicitaron, como en la secundaria que hice a Emmett con plastilina, era una bolita muy bonita, tenia ojos, y Esme me felicito, y dijo que lo iba a poner en una vitrina para que durara por siempre, siempre, siempre. Y eso nunca paso, pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Si ella dijo que era hermosa, le preguntare. Saque mi teléfono y marque su número.

-Mama- dijo cuando contesto- ¿Que paso con mi estatua que hice de Emmett en la secundaria? ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas?

-Ah, deja lo pienso… en este momento debe estar en… ¿Para eso me marcaste? Me interrumpiste en mi amado trabajo.

-Mama es tu día de descanso.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Deberías de pensar que no existe día de descanso, y no me llames hasta que llegues a la casa, y si es posible elimina mi numero.

-Pero mama, si te elimino y me corto un dedo, como te llamare para que vengas y le des un beso a mi dedo y se sienta mejor.

-Volviendo al tema de tu mono, lo hiciste hace ocho años, ¿cómo es que te acuerdas?

-Bueno, me acorde porque me felicitaron, y desde la vez de mi monito no me han felicitado.

-No puedo pensar porque, si tú eres tan inteligente, pensé que Emmett sería el peor, pero tú le ganaste.

-Mama, ¿Es que ya no me quieres como antes? Ya no te juntes tanto con Carlisle, te hace daño.

-Edward tire tu mono a la basura cuando me lo diste, solo espere un pequeño descuido tuyo y ¡pum! Desapareció. ¿Ya me dejaras tranquila?

-Está bien, adiós, ¿Pero lo tiraste?- dije con voz triste.

-Sí, lo tire Edward, adiós- después colgó.

-Qué bueno que es mi mama, si no lo fuera que me haría.

Después de mi magnifica platica con mi mama, era hora de comer ¿Dónde está Tanya? Que no se supone que salimos. No, imagínate que mi no novia me engañe con mi no mejor amigo, ¿pero que no mi amigo es Jasper? eso quiere decir que engaña a Alice, pobre va a sufrir mucho cuando se entere, estaba tan ilusionada con que se iba casar, creo que ya tiene el vestido, el salón, el anillo de compromiso que quiere, creo que saco el presupuesto de la luna de miel, lo tiene todo listo, solo falta que Jasper le pida matrimonio, después de la conversación conmigo llegue a la cafetería y vi a Tanya sola en una mesa y lo normal Alice y Jasper juntos en otra mesa, y Bella se ve linda con lo que se puso hoy ¿Verdad yo mismo?

¿Yo mismo porque no me contestas?

_Porque ya me tienes arto, ¿lo entiendes? Arto._

Después de que mi yo mismo se enojo, fui con mi súper amiga, la señora de la cafetería.

-Hola señora, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Sí, desde ayer.

-¿No me extraño?

-No Edward, te veo todos los días.

-Se sabe mi nombre.

-Sí, lo dice tu novia todo el tiempo, cuando vienen a comprar

-¿Verdad que hacemos bonita pareja?

-¿Con la pelirroja?

-No señora, la otra, la bonita.

-La pelirroja es bonita.

-No, ella no, la de pelo castaño.

-Ah, nunca te he visto con ella.

-¿Está segura?

-Sí, que vas a comprar, no te das cuenta de que detienes toda la fila.

-Pero una vez fuimos a comer juntos… pero… no olvídelo, no fue aquí, tiene razón no me ha visto con ella.

-¿Vas a comprar o no?

-Sí, no me presione, luego se me olvidan las cosas, deje pienso, veamos, pizza, sándwich, no, me da lo de siempre.

-¿Por qué no me lo pediste desde el principio?

-Es que quería ver si no se me antojaba otra cosa, pero no, ¿Por qué siempre tiene la misma comida? ¿No tiene buzón de sugerencias?

-Sí, es una grandote que esta por allá- dijo señalando un bote negro.

-Ah, sí ya lo vi.

-Corre, ve y hecha tu sugerencia porque se va a llenar.

-Tiene razón iré a buscar una pluma- tome la charola y me fui a la mesa con Tanya.

Mientras Tanya comía yo escribí mi sugerencia para la cafetería.

Busque un sobre y le escribí mi nombre encima, para que supiera de quien venía, porque yo no seré como esos cobardes que no ponen su nombre, puede que sea cobarde en muchas cosas pero en esta no.

Así que fui al bote de sugerencias y me encontré con Emmett que llevaba la basura de la mesa al mismo bote ¿Por qué?

-Emmett ¿Por qué tiras la basura en el bote de sugerencias?- le pregunte.

-Tiro la basura, porque es un bote de basura- me contesto.

-No es cierto, es de sugerencias.

-Explícame porque no lo sabía antes.

-Porque es a prueba de bobos, ¡Por dios Emmett!

-Ah, ya lo entiendo, todo me ha quedado claro, es un bote de basura.

**Perdón que hayamos tardado tanto, pero como ya salimos de la escuela, no nos vemos mucho, y no teníamos tiempo para escribir.**

**"****Les quería decir que como me iré de viaje, algo así como dos meses, no podremos publicar muy seguido, pero estaremos escribiendo por internet, tardamos mas en sacar el capitulo así, pero lo intentaremos" Clara.**

**Comenten**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	20. Chapter 20

_Los personajes son de S. M._

**Capitulo 20**

**BELLA POV**

Estoy harta, ¿por qué tenemos que volver a ir por la Barbie Malibu? Porque no se va caminando para eso tiene piernas ¿no? Además ella tiene auto, si no ¿como se iba antes? Pero tranquila Bella cuenta hasta diez, respira 2 X 5= 10 si, si Bella relájate, no es para tanto.

Ahora ya no tengo territorio donde mandar, no, si tengo donde mandar, todavía ella no va a la mesa de la cafetería, ese lugar es ¡MIO!

-Bella estas bien?- se atrevió a preguntarme esa… barbie, Bella acuérdate que el asesinato es malo, vas a la cárcel, sii

-¿Bella?-volvió a preguntar

-¿¡QUE! – grite enojada, no me podía dejar en paz

-Mmmm, ¿que te pasa Bella?- ahora pregunto ese tonto

-NO TENGO NADA ¿lo comprenden? Yo no te pregunto porque respiras ¿verdad? Así que déjenme en paz.

Donde está el Edward que suplicaba que lo maltratara, todo por esa barbie, ya no le importo, antes buscaba la forma de que le gritara y ahora no. Edward ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora solo está con esa Barbie ¿y yo qué? ¿Yo no importo? Creo que eso bajara mi autoestima, no puedo permitir que esa tipa se lleve todo, no.

-Bella-dijo Edward

-¿Que?- le dije molesta, ¿ahora que quería?

-Ya llegamos, ¿no te piensas bajar?

Me di cuenta de que estábamos en el estacionamiento de la universidad, me baje rápido y camine detrás de Edward y la barbie que iban muy juntitos, tienen imán, no se pueden separar ¿o qué? Parecen siameses nunca se separan.

Me fui directo a mi primer clase, estaba muy molesta todavía como para prestar atención a las instrucciones que daban, no recuerdo de que era la clase, hasta que dijeron que uniera nose que cable con otro ¡¿CABLES?

Ninguna receta que conozco lleva cables, bien bella piensa, ¿en donde van los cables? Y luego se unen, definitivo esta no es mi clase.

¿En dónde estoy? Aquí, aquí.

Mire a mi alrededor y mire puros extraños hasta que me tope con la estúpida sonrisa de Gasparin, ¿se está riendo de mi?

No Bella relájate, es solo Gasparin el tipo que se reirá de ti todo el mes. Piensa que lo bueno es que no es Emmett, el que se reiría de ti por el resto de tu vida, si ve el lado positivo.

-¡BELLA!- escuche que gritaban al lado de mi, no, que no sea quien creo que es.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Emmett riendo ¡maldita suerte!

Donde esta mi duende de la suerte o lo que sea para hacerme desaparecer, ¿no tengo ni una madrina gorda con ratones y una calabaza? O la tipa de la manzana… no esa es una bruja, en ese caso, donde esta barbie malibu ella debe saber cómo puedo desaparecer ¿no? O siete enanos cantando lo que sea.

-Hola Emmett- apenas y podía controlar la voz del coraje y el enojo, ¿por que habiendo tantas aulas tenía que entrar precisamente a esta? ¿Por qué a la clase de Emmett y Gasparin y no a la de otro?

Ne sé, quizás medicina sería una buena opción. De niña quería ser médico, tal vez aprenda algo, el que Edward y la barbie estén ahí no tiene nada que ver… aunque no me molestaría ver a Edward en acción. Si aunque nose que hacen en esa clase, pero algo hacen, si y Edward está ahí, eso es algo.

Bella, vuelve a la tierra-otra vez Emmett no entiende que trato de ignorarlo

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Gasparin

- Te equivocaste- se burlo Emmett

-No, lo que pasa es que quería contar cuantos azulejos hay en su aula, sip, 251,252-dije y gracias a todos los dioses sonó la campana.

-hay que ir a comer, ¿qué les parece?- dije sonriendo, seguro que Emmett está pensando en comida, solo en eso piensa

-Ok Bella, me convenciste, vamos a comer- dijo Emmett

¡Si Lo CONSEGUI!

-oye Bella, no vas a terminar de contar- dijo Gasparin muriéndose de la risa.

-No ya termine- dije caminando muy molesta, que le pasa a este Gasparin

-¿cuantos son?- pregunto

No le conteste nada a Gasparin y continúe caminando hasta la cafetería seguida por Emmett y Gasparin, espero y no se le ocurra contar mi pequeño error de aula. Cuando llegamos, me sorprendió no ver a nadie así que Emmett fue como siempre corriendo a pedir algo de comida y para mí desgracia Gasparin y yo nos fuimos a sentar.

-Alice, amor- dijo Gasparin cuando la vio acercarse ¿amor? ¿Desde cuando le dice asi? ¿Como paso esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Bueno ahora que me acuerdo, Alice dijo algo parecido de "Jasper me pidió que fuera su novia" casi lo público, bueno me lo estuvo diciendo toda la noche, no me dejo dormir, como lo puede olvidar.

-Adivina- dijo mientras las chicas se sentaban- hoy tuvimos la visita de Bella en el aula

¿Por qué lo dijo? Lo odio más de lo que lo odiaba hace dos segundos.

-¿Y qué hacia ahí?- pregunto Rosalie

- Contaba los azulejos- respondió Emmett mientras se sentaba con su comida.

Los voy a matar a los dos, ¿por qué lo tenían que mencionar? Bella respira, relájate, sip. Solo escuchaba las risas de los demás pero mi vista estaba puesta en Edward y la barbie que acababan de entrar en la cafetería, creo que no puedo respirar del enojo y luego de comprar la comida caminaron hacia aquí. ¿Por qué Edward no la suelta y quita esa sonrisa de estúpido?

Y luego paso lo que esperaba, se sentaron con nosotros, ya no tengo territorio, creo que quiero llorar, no, no puedo hacer eso, no llorare delante de ellos y menos de malibu. Bueno estaré aquí solo para que el vea que esto no me afecta si eso. Claro que fingiré que no me importa.

Si soporte lo de james soportare esto al menos esta vez es una mujer, cuando me sentaron barbie malibu se presento, como si fuera la amiguita de todos, seguro que es una hipócrita, sip, si le hecho agua se derretirá, todas las brujas lo hacen ¿No? Y eso servirá para desenmascarar la frente a Edward, si gran idea.

-¡ah! Por fin alguien le hizo caso a mi hermanito- dijo Emmett- después de su oscuro pasado, ¿no te lo ha contado Tanya?

-pues no…. ¿cuál es?

- pues una vez estaba tan desesperado por salir con alguien que busco en internet y entro a una página para buscar pareja y que crees conoció a alguien y decía que era el amor de su vida, que eran el uno para el otro, que habían nacido para estar juntos, que tenían tantas cosas en común, y si que las tenían, los dos son hombres

-jajajajajajaaj enserio- todos en la mesa se empezaron a reír al igual que yo

- ya Emmett ¿por qué lo dijiste? te lo conté como secretos de hermanos, mejor porque no hablamos de tus secretos como la vez que querías ser hombre lobo ¿eh?

No esta familia sí que está loca

-Es verdad-dijo gasparin- que busco en internet y subió en luna llena desnudo al techo de tu casa, ¿qué no? Creo que todavía los vecinos se ríen y eso que fue hace como un año, ¿no?

No si se rieron de Edward con Emmett fue más.

-Tu cállate Jasper-dijo Emmett- me acuerdo cuando tu, tu…. Si esa vez cuando tu…bueno cuando fuimos, a no, fue Carlisle, pero tu… tu no haces nada, ¿porque eres tan antisocial?

-pues tu que Emmett- dijo Alice- tú te confundiste con el cumple de Rose, fuiste muy feliz con muchos globos, chocolates y flores, y era el cumple de tu ex.

- ¡ah! Es verdad, ¿Emmett porque lo hiciste?-dijo rose molesta- todavía me acuerdo

- bueno- dijo Emmett- pues yo sabía que era el cumpleaños de alguien y…. Bueno yo…

- no salgas con escusas tontas-dijo Gasparin- como Bella que dijo que dejo la leche en el fuego, o cuando se metió a nuestra clase y dijo que estaba contando los azulejos o cuando…

-¡Ya entendimos!-grite enojada y esa barbie malibu se empezó a reír.

-Tu cállate eh barbie malibu que de seguro has de ser una anoréxica, bruja malvada

-bueno creo que la plática ya se acabo, ya vámonos todos ¿no?

La odio, a mí nunca me contaron esas historias, yo llevo más tiempo conociéndolos, además yo amo a Edward así que soy como de la familia, ¿que amo a Edward? Como puedo decir esa tontería, no si estar con ellos mucho tiempo hace daño, uno empieza a decir tonterías, si es eso.

**Hola!**

**Lamentamos la tardanza pero no habíamos podido publicar.**

**Muy pronto subiremos una nueva historia, ya tenemos el primer capítulo, se llama "Cuando hemos dicho basta", es una comedia, diferente a esta. Esperamos que la lean.**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


	21. Chapter 21

_Los personajes son de S. M._

Capitulo 21

BELLA POV

Se me tiene que ocurrir una idea mejor para que Edward deje a Tanya, ¿que será mejor?, ¿Desaparecerla?

Puede desaparecer misteriosamente y aparecer al día siguiente debajo de un puente, y le pongo una "B" en la espalda, nadie sabrá que fui yo, muchas personas tienen un nombre con "B", como… Bella, o… Bella… Ay no se me otro… bueno creo que descarto esa opción.

¡Ya sé!, seducir a Edward, puedo drogarlo o algo así, o violarlo es más fácil, la vez pasada se dejo, pero es muy fácil, ÉL ES MUY FACIL, no, eso es aburrido.

Algo más emocionante.

Ay no sé, le voy a preguntar a Alice.

¿Dónde estará mi adorada y amada amiga cuando más la necesito?

Ah sí, pegada con Jasper, es que no se pueden despegar, pero lo bueno es que gracias a ese tipo que no sé cómo se llama, existen los celulares.

Así que le marque.

-¡Alice!, amiga mía ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?

-Me viste hace diez minutos.

-No importa, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Dinero? No tengo, me dan dinero en… no sé, como…

-¡No! Necesito tu ayuda, necesito que Edward deje a esa anoréxica.

-Ok, y estamos hablando de Tanya ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Hay otra anoréxica con Edward?- grite molesta

-No Bella, no, solo Tanya, es la misma anoréxica que todos conocen.

-Me quitas un peso de encima, pensé que tenía que pelear contra dos anoréxicas.

-Bella ve al punto sí, estoy con Jasper y si tengo que elegir si hablar contigo o con Jasper, pues elijo a Jasper. Así que habla.

-Ya te dije, que Edward tiene que dejar a Tatiana… Tina, lo que sea y estar conmigo…

-Pues Bella solo…

-Había pensado que la podía desaparecer, no le va pasar…. Bueno si….

-Y porque no solo….

-No, eso no, también pensé en drogar a Edward.

-Porque no se…

-También pensé en seducirlo, pero es muy fácil, no digo que seducir es fácil, si no que él es un fácil.

-Y porque no le dices…

-Y luego se me acabaron las ideas y te marque.

-Y por eso te…

-Pero tú no eres capaz de decirme que puedo hacer.

-Bella, cállate, escucha, dile… ¿Me estas escuchando? No respondas, dile a Edward que lo amas y ya, los dos me tiene harta, uno es más tonto que la palabra, y la otra no se calla.

-Alice, eres una amargada, estar con Jasper no te ayuda en nada.

-Bella no me hablas, ve y dile a Edward cuanto lo amas, y ninguno de los dos me hable… hasta que tengan hijos.

-Creo que no estás de buen humor… Adiós.

¡Ah!... creo que llamar a Alice no sirvió de nada.

No tengo ninguna buena idea.

Debo pensar, piensa….

¡Ya se!

Le voy a decir lo que siento a Edward.

¿Por qué no se ocurrió antes?

Ahora… ¿Dónde estará Edward?

Bueno, si fuera Edward… ¿Dónde estaría? Mejor busco a la anoréxica….

¡Emmett!

Si definitivo ¿este tipo…?

¡Cocina!

Si definitivo en la cocina… fui corriendo a la cocina y si, ahí está Emmett, y como este tipo sabe todo.

-Emmett, ¿Dónde está Edward?- pregunte cuando entre.

-Hola Bella, ¿no sabes qué bonito día es hoy?, yo amanecí muy bien ¿y tú?, bueno yo creo, pero no sé, estoy más musculoso ¿no?

-Ve al punto, ¿Dónde está Edward? No me importa la parte de si estas o no mas musculoso.

-¿Para qué quieres a Edward eh? No me digas que estas pensando en hacerle una propuesta indecorosa… no conocía esa parte de ti.

-Me vas a decir donde esta ¿O no?- Pregunte desesperada.

-Me convenciste, esta de antisocial en su cuarto.

¡¿Qué? Tanto para nada, todo lo que estuve pensando y buscando, y lo que estuve aquí escuchando a Emmett para saber que estaba frente a mi cuarto todo este tiempo.

Salí rápido de la cocina.

-¡De nada Bella!- grito Emmett.

Subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras y fui al cuarto de Edward, abrí la puerta y me metí.

-¡Edward!

-¿Que quieres Bella?- pregunto levantándose de su cama.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué?

-Te amo.

-Ah… ok… ya te puedes ir.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?, sabes cuánto tiempo me costó darme cuenta, y no solo eso, si no admitirlo, y lo que estuve pensando como separarte de la anoréxica esa, y no solo eso, lo que te estuve buscando, y tu solo dices ¡Ok!, ¡OK!, ¡ES LO UNICO QUE DICES!

-Ah… ¿Está bien?

-¡¿Qué?... ¿Está bien?

-Entonces ¿qué quieres que diga?- pregunto desesperado.

-No sé, algo romántico… ¡lo que sea!

-Lo que sea- dijo Edward feliz.

-Bien, es solo que pensé que ibas a sentir lo mismo que yo…. No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar…

-Ah, eso querías que dijera, me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, pero no, me dijiste "di ¡lo que sea!" y yo eso fue lo que dije.

-Me puedes decir porque fue que me enamore de ti.

-Porque soy guapo.

¡No puede ser!

-Déjalo así, entonces me vas a decir que sientes por mí.

-Ah es muy fácil… te amo.

-¿Enserio? Pues yo te amo más.

-No, yo te amo más.

-¡NO, YO TE AMO MAS!- le grite.

-¡NO ES VERDAD, YO TE AMO MAS!-grito.

-¡NO…!

-Ya, los dos se aman igual, ya cállense- dijo Emmett, ¿Cómo llego tan rápido? ¿Acaso se escuchaba hasta la cocina?

-Si los dos nos amamos- dijo Edward.

FIN

**Hola!**

**Lamentamos tardar tanto, pero no habíamos podido subir… ya está también el primer capítulo de nuestra nueva historia, para que pasen a leerlo. Se llama "Cuando hemos dicho basta"**

**Bueno este fue el ultimo capitulo, lo cual es muy feliz. Este es nuestro primer Fic terminado, esperamos que sigan leyendo nuestras nuevas historias.**

**Muy pronto subiremos una nueva historia se llamara "Amor a medias" aquí está un pequeño adelanto:**

**-Ed… Edward- murmuro entre lágrimas.**

**-¿Bella?**

**-Te Amo…**

**-¿Estás Bien?**

**-Lo siento.**

**Y se corto la llamada.**

**Bueno esperamos que sigan leyendo nuestras nuevas historias, gracias por todos sus comentarios y criticas, por sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Fanny y Clara (Chicas Twilight)**


End file.
